Medianoche en el Cielo
by Anonima999
Summary: Ranma y Akane sólo se tienen a si mismos, no pueden confiar en nadie, no están seguros en ningún lado. Sólo hay un final posible, y cuando no hay más a dónde ir, sólo una cosa importa: Amar.
1. Chapter 1

El bosque es espeso, sobre nuestras cabezas el dosel de ramas esconde el cielo nocturno, haciendo el camino casi imposible. Veo ráfagas de luz, como espadas de plata, que atraviesan los huecos del techo enramado, son los intentos desesperados de la Luna por iluminar el bosque. No sirve de nada, pero no me preocupa. Tantos años entrenando en tan diferentes ambientes, escenarios y situaciones, me facilitan adaptarme prácticamente a todo. Mis ojos deben ser como los de un gato en este momento, completamente negros. Veo las figuras de los árboles, las raíces que emergen como serpientes, las rocas medio enterradas, todo parece recortado y puesto sobre un fondo oscuro. Camino rápido, la verdad es que quisiera correr, pero no puedo arriesgar a Akane a una caída.

Akane… Su mano entre la mía, sujetándome con fuerza, estoy encantado con el contacto, su piel sobre la mía me vuelve loco. Siempre lo ha hecho, siempre lo hará, soy suyo hasta el día de mi muerte. Jalo de ella y le muestro el camino con mis pasos, ella los sigue a la perfección aunque la negrura es más densa para sus ojos, no está acostumbrada a estar en un lugar así a estas horas, ¿por qué lo estaría?

Desde aquella vez que la tuve en mis brazos, creyendo que estaba muerta... Odio hablar de esto, odio pensarlo, pero debo recordármelo siempre. Desde aquella vez juré que nunca más la vería sufrir o correr ningún tipo de peligro; nunca. Lo único que quería para ella era una vida lo más normal que se pudiera, y sin embargo fallé. Fallé de nuevo, como un idiota que lucha contra el sol de las mañanas, o la nieve en invierno.

El valor de un juramento es lo que define a una persona, si puede cumplirlo o no.

Juré que no le ocurriría nada, ¿por qué hice algo tan estúpido? Es tan frágil, tan rebelde, tan ella… Y ahora lo que nos persigue, (yo en realidad no importo, me preocupa ella nada más, sin embargo es cierto, esto _nos_ persigue), es tan fuerte, tan poderoso que ni siquiera yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, puede detenerlo. Nadie puede.

Y si no puedo detenerlo, mi juramento no vale nada.

Entonces yo no valgo nada.

Es solo que jamás imaginé que algo así podría pasarnos, a mi, a ella, a la gente que conozco y amo, a mi ciudad… Al mundo.

Además de nuestros pasos, escucho mi corazón martillándome los oídos, mi respiración entrecortada, y siento un nudo de acero en la garganta. Quisiera nunca detenerme, andar, correr si pudiera, hasta que toda esta pesadilla acabara; que acabará, tarde o temprano y no de la mejor forma. Siento en mis piernas un impulso casi imposible de ignorar. "Corre –dice algo en mi mente, algo escondido en los rincones de todos mis miedos-. Corre, huye Ranma… Corre hasta que caigas muerto. ¿No sería eso mejor? ¿No sería hermoso?" ¡No! Me obligo a alejar el pensamiento, desecharlo, lanzarlo de vuelta a las profundidades de donde vino. No soy un cobarde, no voy a huir a menos que… "¿Qué? –dice otra vez, e impulsivamente aprieto mas mis dedos alrededor de la mano de Akane-. A menos que ¿qué, Ranma? ¿Qué Akane también muera?"

También.

Qué devastadora palabra, qué definitiva.

Tras de mi, siguiendo mis pasos, no escucho nada en Akane. Nada. Su respiración es tan baja que se pierde con el viento suave de verano, sus pasos tan ligeros que si no la tuviera sujeta de la mano pensaría que se ha quedado atrás. Está en shock, lo sé, pero aún no me atrevo a detenerme, no se si estamos lo suficientemente lejos o no.

-Qué extraño me parece todo –susurra Akane, lo repentino de su voz me hiela el corazón-. No parece real, ¿verdad?

Entonces me detengo, no importa nada más, no puedo permitir que se pierda a si misma y caiga en la locura, no puedo dejar que abandone toda esperanza incluso si ya no hay esperanza. Me giro para verla de frente, bajo la luz de la noche me parece una visión, su piel pálida, el largo cabello que le cae a la cintura parece del color del azabache, y sus ojos brillan… vacíos. La sujeto de los hombros, aprieto, siento las yemas de mis dedos hundirse ligeramente en su carne.

-Akane, mírame.

Pero no lo hace, sigue perdida en un punto entre ella y yo, entre el ínfimo espacio que nos separa. Siento una oleada de miedo, no es la primera y estoy seguro que no será la última. No puedo perderla.

-Mírame –endurezco la voz, como si eso fuera a funcionar, me siento como un imbécil, estoy tan perdido como ella, como todos, al menos como todos los que quedan vivos. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, me mira.

-Está tan oscuro aquí afuera –murmura, sus labios, como pétalos, tiemblan-. Aun así puedo ver el azul de tus ojos, Ranma.

Los latidos de mi corazón se hacen más fuertes y me ensordecen por un momento. No sé qué decir, no tengo palabras de aliento, no puedo pensar en nada mas que en ella, en lo terrible de la situación, en el dolor que le parte el alma y entonces me destruye desde adentro.

Así que la jaló hacia mi y la envuelvo en mis brazos, lo hago con fuerza, como si de pronto soltarla me fuera a arrebatar la vida, y su calor, que es suave y dulce, entra a mi piel, toca mis huesos. Su respiración tibia se estrella contra mi cuello, sus pestañas rozan el filo de mi mandíbula y de pronto me siento incapaz de dejarla ir.

-Ranma…

-Shhh… -es todo lo que sale de mi garganta, no tengo nada más.

-Se han ido.

-Yo estoy aquí, y no me iré.

-Tú también te irás –es como si no me escuchara, tal vez no lo hace, tal vez está a punto de ser completamente absorbida por el dolor y perderé su alma y su hermosa inocencia.

-Akane, por favor, por favor.

Algo tibio resbala por mi cuello, muy a mi pesar me llevo una mano y lo toco, es agua. Es una lágrima.

Es mía.

Estoy llorando, no puedo detenerlo y apenas puedo sentirlo. No me muevo, no respiro más rápido ni suelto ningún sonido. Simplemente lloro. Sigo rodeándola con mis brazos, y ella tiene los suyos sueltos a sus costados, inmóviles.

-Tú también te irás y entonces no me quedará nada.

-Eso no sucederá, yo nunca te dejaré, yo…

-No puedo –y aquellas palabras son un lamento, las siento salir con más calidez, más fuerza, y de pronto soy consciente de su corazón, alterado como un colibrí que se ha quedado atrapado. Alza los brazos y se aferra a mi espalda, cierra sus manos sobre mi camisa con fuerza, arañándome la piel, pero no me importa. No me importa nada, me aprieta tanto contra ella que parece que se quiere funcionar conmigo.

Quiere desaparecer.

Y suelta el primer grito de dolor, dolor del corazón, del alma, el dolor que no se puede curar, no se puede detener, el que persigue allá a donde vayas, hasta que el tiempo deja de ser tiempo y todo se hace cenizas. Ese dolor, el que no puedo curar, el que no puedo alejar de mi hermosa prometida, que aun no sabe que la amo más que a mi vida, más que a mi mismo.

Esconde su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cuello, toma aire, y suelta un grito más, siento como pierde fuerza en las piernas, pero no importa, yo la sostengo, yo la sostendré siempre, siempre… ¿Lo prometo?

¿Puedo hacer eso?

Llevo una mano a su cabello largo, oscuro, y entrelazo mis dedos entre ellos.

Comienza su llanto desesperado, herido, un llanto como no había escuchado jamás. Y yo lloro con ella, en silencio, abrazándola con más fuerza cada vez que ella hunde los dedos en mi espalda, cada vez que grita de dolor.

Lo hemos perdido todo. Todo. Ahora sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro y con pánico en mi corazón me pregunto: ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Uno

Escuchamos hablar de la fiebre por primera vez en el noticiero de la TV.

Estábamos en la sala de estar, Nabiki sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recargada en el sofá, Akane frente a la mesa larga con un par de libros y cuadernos abiertos frente a ella, estudiando para los exámenes de fin de mes. Nunca los realizaría, pero claro, en ese momento no había forma de que lo supiera, ni ella ni ninguno de nosotros. Ninguno en todo el mundo, me atrevo a decir. Recargaba la barbilla en una de sus manos mientras mordisqueaba una pluma, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y la cascada de cabello cayéndole sobre el hombro como cordeles de seda. Yo estaba en el sofá, con los pies descalzos arriba y los brazos cruzados bajo mi nuca. Es curioso que recuerde estos detalles, parecen tan insignificantes, y sin embargo es lo que me queda, solo eso. Sólo la nitidez de los recuerdos.

Y entonces lo dijeron en la TV, con voces serias y ligeramente distorsionadas por la estática, luego vinieron las imágenes, gente en todo el mundo. La Fiebre, es sólo eso, fiebre, comienza con los síntomas normales, el malestar, las nauseas, pero después sube, y sigue subiendo, y no hay nada que la detenga. Y cuando ya es muy alta, algo en el cerebro parece despertar, algo salvaje, instintivo. La gente enloquece, se vuelve violenta. No es como en las películas de muertos vivientes, no buscan comer carne humana, solo matar. Por alguna razón que nadie entiende, y avanzó tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de entender jamás, la gente comenzó a asesinarse entre ellos. No a todos les sucede lo mismo, son relativamente pocos los que enloquecen. Pero en un mundo de billones de seres humanos, los pocos que enloquecen son millones.

Estábamos, de un día para el otro, condenados.

Era casi irónico pensar que no fueron terribles desastres naturales los que diezmaron al mundo, no fue un meteorito ni una explosión solar, no fueron extraños visitantes de otros mundos. Fuimos nosotros mismos. Aunque claro, no era difícil de imaginar, ya había teorías, libros, películas, una opción entre tantas.

Se dispersó con tanta velocidad que el mundo entero entró en pánico. Los líderes de las naciones hablaron con sus países, trataron de advertir a la gente, de crear refugios, hospitales improvisados. Luego pidieron que nos encerráramos en nuestras casas. Así de rápido acabo la vida que conocíamos, que dábamos por segura, por eterna. Terminaron las clases, en todas las escuelas y universidades. Cerraron los locales, los restaurantes, los hoteles y aeropuertos y terminales, y nadie podía salir de sus hogares. Era real, estaba sucediendo, el mundo estaba muriendo.

Era real.

Y era inevitable. Ningún entrenamiento me había preparado para eso, ningún golpe mortal podía alejar la fiebre, nada de lo que sabía servía de nada. Había tenido mi momento, me coroné como el mejor en mil ocasiones, y sin embargo ya no importaba.

La primera en caer fue Kasumi. La Fiebre había entrado a nuestro hogar, colándose por las hendiduras como un fantasma, y a los fantasmas no los detienen los pedazos de madera clavados a las ventanas, ni los muebles bloqueando las puertas. No sabíamos cómo se contagiaba, ni qué debíamos hacer además de lo obvio (antibióticos y paños húmedos), y nunca la dejábamos sola. Pero la fiebre avanzó a pasos agigantados, para algunos es un proceso lento, para otros, como Kasumi, fueron tres agonizantes días de delirios, llanto y dolor. Todos estábamos sorprendidos, demasiado impresionados por el hecho de que no sólo estaba sucediendo allá afuera, a otros, sino a nosotros, en nuestro hogar, en nuestra familia. Y estábamos demasiado asustados para llorar o pensar en qué hacer, vimos la enfermedad pasar frente a nuestros ojos, consumir a Kasumi, convertir su piel en papel y sus ojos en cuencas profundas.

Hasta que murió.

Y creo que fue en ese preciso momento en que comprendimos por completo qué estaba pasando. Íbamos a morir, no había a donde ir ni a quién acudir.

Luego enfermó el Señor Tendo, y en seguida mi padre.

No recuerdo haber sentido ese tipo de miedo en mi vida, el miedo que se clava en tus piernas con garras de acero, y trepa, trepa lentamente y pasa su aliento de hielo por tu garganta. Ese miedo que no te deja dormir, que te quita el hambre y te roba las palabras. No era porque mi padre estaba enfermo, tampoco era por la muerte de Kasumi y la pena que nos había provocado.

Eran los que golpeaban las puertas, los que rompían los cristales con los puños sangrantes, aquellos que se volvieron puro instinto. Buscaban entrar a la casa, en la mañana, en la tarde, en las madrugadas, daba igual. Golpeaban con fuerza, gritaban cosas inentendibles, buscando acabar con cualquiera que siguiera en pie.

Temía con cada fibra de mi ser que mi padre se convirtiera en uno de ellos y tocara a Akane. Lo vigilaba día y noche, apenas dormía. Una mañana, después de treinta horas despierto, sentado en mi habitación con los ojos clavados en mi padre que sudaba y se removía en su futón, escuché la puerta corrediza y los pasos suaves acercándose a mi. Akane se arrodilló a mi lado, con los ojos tristes, las ojeras enrojecidas de tanto llorar, y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Por favor, Akane –le dije con una voz que apenas reconocí como mía, tan lejana, tan débil.- Sal de aquí, no quiero que te haga daño.

-No sabes si sucederá.

-Lo sé –debía ser así, Kasumi siempre fue tranquila, dulce, y mi padre era un huracán cuando enfurecía. No quería ni pensarlo. Enfrentarme a él en una batalla donde la única opción viable era darle muerte… No, definitivamente no quería pensarlo.

-Ranma, necesitas dormir.

No, no quería escucharla.

-Vete.

-Ranma…

Y algo en mi explotó, era todo al mismo tiempo, la pérdida de Kasumi, la enfermedad de mi padre y el señor Tendo, el mundo deshaciéndose en pedazos y la velocidad con la que todo pasaba, lo irreal que me parecía.

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete! –todo esto se lo grité, desviando la mirada de mi padre a ella, enfurecido y temblante.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia atrás, pero no se levantó. Me miró sorprendida, y luego con una ternura que me rompió el corazón. No soporté sostener esa mirada. Entonces hizo algo increíble, tan inesperado como era ella en su esencia. Se acercó más a mi y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y dejó descansar sus labios rosas sobre mi oído. Me quedé de piedra, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-Por favor –me susurró con una dulzura que jamás creí que fuera a usar conmigo, la había visto hablarle así a los niños, incluso al idiota de Rioga cuando todos estábamos malditos, pero no a mi. Nunca así, y supe que no podría negarle nada. No lo había hecho antes, y no lo haría nunca, y en ese instante lo supe con toda seguridad.

-No quiero que te lastime, no podría… -las palabras quedaban atrapadas en mi garganta, no había forma de que pudiera decirle todo lo que me preocupaba su bienestar, lo mucho que me aterrorizaba la idea de perderla, ya fuera a manos de un loco, o por la enfermedad. ¡Dios, si la fiebre la alcanzaba no podría resistirlo!-. Akane, nunca me lo perdonaría, no podría continuar… No se… Sólo, por favor deja de ser tan obstinada y…

-Duerme conmigo entonces.

-¿Qué?

Se separó de mi, fue casi doloroso, como si me arrancaran algo del alma.

-Duerme conmigo –repitió-, si lo que te preocupa es que me haga daño, entonces duerme a mi lado y así sabrás que estoy bien. No podrá acercarse sin que te des cuenta.

Y así lo hice. Me tomó de la mano y me guio a su habitación, como si fuéramos en realidad amantes y nada de la pesadilla estuviera pasando. Me recostó en su cama y después se acostó a mi lado con su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano sobre mi pecho. Temí que fuera a sentir los latidos desbordantes de mi corazón, pero si lo hizo no dio señales que la delataran. Era la primera vez que teníamos un acercamiento así, tan sencillo, tan natural, sin prometidas celosas que interrumpieran, o un golpe de Akane que me dejara atontado. Pero las cosas ya no eran como antes, y comprendí que las niñerías se habían terminado. Ya no éramos unos niños, ambos estudiábamos la Universidad, cruzamos el Furinkan juntos, nos graduamos juntos, la vi hacerse mas hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto en mi vida, y aun así seguí sin atreverme a confesarle que ella era mi vida y mi aire. Y seguí pretendiendo desinterés, como siempre.

Eso ya no podía ser, ya no cabía en nuestra nueva realidad.

Pensé en que hacía tan solo unos días mis mayores preocupaciones eran que no me quisiera, que se enamorara de otro hombre, que las locas de mis perseguidoras le pusieran un solo dedo encima. Me parecía tan lejos todo eso, como de otra vida, eventos de hace cien años.

Me quedé dormido en seguida, y mi padre no se levantó, ni ese día ni nunca. Murió antes que el señor Tendo, y los enterramos a ambos en el jardín, cerca del estanque junto a Kasumi.

Sólo quedábamos los tres, Nabbiki, Akane y yo. El más terrible pánico había hecho su nido en mi corazón y vivía ahí día y noche, todos los días. ¿Será Akane? No Dios, por favor, no ella. ¿O seré yo? Y si yo muero ¿quién la protegerá de quienes traten de lastimarla? ¿Y si yo me volvía loco contra ella? La idea me abofeteaba cada vez con mas fuerza, no importaba que tanto quisiera ignorarla. Era una posibilidad, igual que si ella se enfermaba tendría que matarla. Jamás podría hacerlo, por supuesto, nunca, preferiría que me corten las manos, o que si me ataca me mate como quiera, a hacerle el menor daño.

Pero, ¿y si pasaba?

Y en los ojos de las hermanas Tendo veía el mismo terror insano.

Entonces, una noche, la noche en la que huimos tomados de la mano, yo jalando de ella y llevándola al bosque porque simplemente no se me ocurría que demonios más hacer. Esa noche derribaron nuestras barricadas.

Esa noche murió Nabiki, asesinada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Por fin se quedó dormida. No es que la tierra húmeda del bosque sea el mejor lugar para dormir, pero Akane le costó más trabajo del normal poder conciliar el sueño. Lloró hasta quedar seca de lágrimas y luego dio vueltas de un lado al otro, haciendo crujir el césped, como si una parte de ella, y no quiero imaginar qué tan grande es esa parte, se sintiera culpable. ¿Culpable de qué? De estar vivía, por supuesta, ella y no sus hermanas, no su padre o el mío. Es extraño, pero yo me siento igual, pero no todo el tiempo. Agradezco estar aquí, porque así la puedo cuidar.

¿ _Por cuánto tiempo_?

La pregunta vuelve a mi mente una y otra vez, es una constante punzada en mi pecho.

No pudo sacarme de la cabeza la muerte de Nabiki. Fue Ryoga. Pensé que sería Kodashi la primera en atacar, pero no la volví a ver en mi vida, ni a su hermano, ni a Shampoo… De Shampoo temía casi tanto como de mi padre, tal vez más. Y fue Ryoga, mi único amigo, mi compañero de peleas y rival de amor. Qué tontería. Todo me parece una tontería, tantas riñas y peleas, y golpes que no valen ya nada. ¿Cómo imaginar que así terminaría?

Akane y yo, y Ryoga pisándonos los talones con esos ojos brillantes por la fiebre, y una epidemia incurable sobre nuestras cabezas.

No me atrevo a prender una fogata, cualquiera de los agresivos podría rastrearnos. El frío desciende sobre nosotros, veo a Akane temblar, no trae mas que un fino vestido azul marino ajustado a su cintura con un lazo amarillo, y yo tampoco llevo nada que me abrigue, pero temo que si me recuesto a su lado y paso mi brazo sobre su cintura, se despierte. Necesita descansar, así que sólo se me ocurre acercarme más a ella, lo más que se pueda, sentado con los codos sobre mis rodillas mirando hacia la oscuridad que se mece entre los troncos del bosque.

Ryoga y sus ojos brillando como diamantes, las mejillas enrojecidas, los labios cuarteados y grises, y sus dedos hundiéndose en la garganta de Nabiki. Las gruesas gotas rojas que escapan entre las heridas. Trato de alejar la imagen, pero me persigue, igual que la maldita pregunta.

 _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

Desvío la mirada hacia Akane, que se ve tan tranquila durmiendo, como si nada de esto estuviera pasando. Mi pobre Akane, a quién juré alejar de cualquier sufrimiento. ¡Qué gran fracaso soy! Que idiota y prepotente.

Después de la boda fallida, Akane pareció florecer con los días y las noches, dejó su cabello crecer, y me pareció que ganaba aún más altura, su cintura se definió, sus pómulos se hicieron de porcelana, sus ojos enmarcados en espesas pestañas eran dos puertas a todos los misterios de la Tierra. Seguía siendo la misma rebelde exasperante, la misma mujer de la que me enamoré en el primer momento en que la vi, y que ahora, ahora más allá de lo que puedo pensar o describir, la amo tanto que me duele en cada parte de mi ser. ¿Ella me ama? La duda, la misma duda que me ha perseguido desde el primer día en que me habló. ¿Me ama a mi? A veces estoy seguro de que si, pero otras veces… Cuando mira a otros hombres, cuando habla con ellos y les sonríe con esa sonrisa que debería ser sólo mía. Siempre pensé que los celos eran una idiotez, pero con ella todo es tan distinto, el aire que la envuelve y me embriaga, la forma en que piensa, lo que dice, lo que hace… Me vuelve loco, loco de un amor que no creí posible. Y la celo tanto que me quita el sueño, me llena de rabia, de impotencia. ¡Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo, que es mía, la amo! Pero no es mía, ¿cierto? Nunca siquiera la he besado, apenas rozo su mano, a veces, cuando tengo suerte, sostiene la mía. Parezco un estúpido niño de doce años.

Me siento perfectamente capaz de enamorar a la mujer que sea, así parezca una diosa y sienta no merecer ni el aire que respira, puedo hacer que me ame con la misma desesperación con la que yo amo a Akane. Pero a ella, a mi prometida, a la luz de mis ojos, me aterroriza pensar que no seré correspondido. Me siento inseguro.

Ahora ya no hay nadie que pueda competir por su amor, todos se han ido. ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes quedarán vivos y dónde están? ¿Cómo saberlo si hemos perdido toda comunicación? ¿A dónde ir?

Me obligo a dejar de verla, su belleza a veces me absorbe y no puedo pensar, y tengo que pensar, por ella y por mi. " _Los dedos de Ryoga perforando la garganta de Nabiki_ –cierro los ojos con fuerza, ¿por qué no se va esa imagen? _-. La mirada de Ryoga, ciega y brillante de rabia. Sus dedos llenos de sangre, la fuerza con la que la levanta del suelo_." Ya basta.

Recargo la cabeza en el tronco del árbol donde ambos estamos arrinconados, ella dormida y yo esperando, vigilando… Ryoga, mi amigo y enemigo. Recuerdo cuando me dijo, con la mirada firme, seca, que le confesaría a Akane que él era P-chan, justo después de que nos curamos de nuestras respectivas maldiciones.

-¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido? –le pregunté, usando mi tono mas soberbio y burlón, pero por dentro sentía los latidos reventándome en las venas-. La vas a perder definitivamente, no seas idiota.

-Lo haré, Ranma, nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. No ha sido justo para ella –y con qué seriedad me lo dijo. Pensé que sólo me estaba probando, quería verme sufrir, pero lo decía de verdad y cuando comprendí eso sentí un hormigueo en las rodillas.

-Ryoga… -pero ¿qué le iba a decir? Tenía razón, había sido injusto, y precisamente por eso Akane nunca me lo perdonaría-. Por favor, no creo que estés pensando…

-Ella te ama, Ranma, te va a perdonar –sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento y me dejaron mudo-. En cambio a mi… -negó con la cabeza-. Pero no importa, porque yo la amo, la amo ¿me entiendes? Y no puedo seguir haciéndole esto.

Yo la amo, estúpido cerdo, yo.

Y tú, y tal vez tú con más pureza porque yo perdí algo cuando ella murió en mis brazos (o la creí muerta, da igual). Algo se fue de mi, algo bueno, y me convertí en esto. Un hombre que no tolera la idea de perderla, de ninguna forma, y vive aterrorizado y enfurecido con todo el que la miré.

Entonces, Ryoga con su absurda y admirable nobleza, le dijo que él era P-chan, y que yo lo sabía. No fue muy diferente a lo que sentí cuando creí que mi padre se levantaría como un salvaje y la atacaría, es el mismo miedo, el mismo punto al que vuelvo una y otra vez: perderla. Y creí que la perdería por la forma en la que me miró.

Es como si la misma mano de hielo volviera a estrujar mi corazón de esa manera que me robó el aliento. No quiero recordar eso, pero ya he empezado ¿no es así? Ya estoy aquí y el silencio más absoluto que nos rodea en este momento lo hace todo mucho peor.

Me miró de esta manera tan hiriente, tan profunda, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. ¡Dios, es el llanto de Akane el que por sobre todos no puedo soportar! Se acercó a mi, y yo esperaba un millón de reclamos e insultos, pero en vez de eso me abofeteó, dos veces, y no los golpes que me llevaban a volar por el cielo, sino los verdaderamente dolorosos. Después me retiró la palabra por dieciséis días, que si, por supuesto que los conté.

" _Ella te ama, Ranma, te va a perdonar_."

Bien, no me ama Ryoga, no me ama porque no me puede perdonar. ¿Ves cuál es mi miedo? Me desviví en intentos de que me viera, me hablara, cuando la acompañaba a la Universidad, siendo su sombra como siempre había sido y como siempre será, hablaba con ella de cualquier cosa y no recibía ninguna respuesta. Y, si desesperado le tapaba el camino como un niño idiota, ella me rodeaba, sin siquiera levantar la mirada hacia mí.

Hasta que una noche, dos semanas antes de que la Fiebre azotara Japón, ella iba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y yo estaba fuera de la mía, furioso por su maldito silencio.

-¿Es que vas a continuar con esto, Akane? –le reclamé, pero ella dio media vuelta y siguió hacia su habitación, y algo dentro de mi hirvió y se agitó.

Cuando extendió la mano hacia la perilla de su puerta, yo me acerqué como un rayo y la tomé primero, impidiendo que la pudiera abrir. Con la mano libre apreté su brazo y la obligué a girar para mirarme, acorralada entre la puerta y yo, sin ningún escape. Y ni siquiera así me miró. " _No me ama_ –decía la vocecita insistente y venenosa en mi mente, la que llegó cuando pensé que había perdido a Akane-. _No me ama y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Nada_."

–Mírame –le exigí entre dientes, con la voz conteniendo un latigazo de rabia –no me miró, entonces la tomé del rostro, no apliqué fuerza alguna, pero tampoco fui delicado, y le alcé el rostro, entonces sus ojos de miel se clavaron en los míos.

Y por un momento que pareció durar cien años, no supe qué decir.

-Perdóname –solté de pronto-, por favor, Akane. Fui un imbécil, no supe que hacer, nunca supe… -me mordí la lengua, tenía bien merecido su desprecio, simplemente no era capaz de tolerarlo un día más-. Me está matando que no me hables. Golpéame, insúltame, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, deja de ignorarme.

Qué estúpido me sentí entonces, suplicando, y sin embargo habría continuado hasta caer de rodillas, habría hecho lo que fuera. Ella sostuvo mi mirada un momento más, y luego me dijo con la voz de hielo:

-Qué gran mentiroso eres, Ranma. No sabes todo lo que daría por creer en tus palabras, pero después de que permitiste que Ryoga me viera en una infinidad de situaciones íntimas… ¡Desnuda y…!

Y no pude soportarlo, no pude escucharlo de su voz, así que sin pensarlo puse mi mano en sus labios y apreté, silenciándola.

-No lo digas –le pedí, estábamos tan cerca que su aliento tibio se mezclaba con el mío impidiéndome pensar bien-. ¿Crees que no me caza todos los malditos días y todas las malditas noches? ¿Crees que no sé que merezco que me odies y odiarme a mi mismo por dejar que sucediera?

Sus ojos centellaron y me empujó, aunque su fuerza, que nunca fue gran cosa para mi, ya no era nada pues me había entrenado cinco veces más cada día desde la boda fallida, aun así me alejé, sabía que estaba cruzando un límite.

-¡Pues no te caza lo suficiente para haber hecho algo al respecto! Y todo esto es porque no te importo, Ranma. ¡No te importo nada! –gritó fuera de si, cerrando las manos en puños y agitando los hombros, derramando lágrimas que me dejaron paralizado-. ¡Ahora vete! ¡Vete con tus otras prometidas que sí te importan! ¡Piérdete de mi vista!

Volvió a darme la espalda, y fuera de mi, completamente enloquecido con la idea de que no me viera más, no que quisiera más ni siquiera en la forma en la que me quería, volví a acorralarla, impidiendo por segunda vez que entrara a su habitación. Sólo que esta vez no fue con la mano en la perilla y no la giré hacia mi. La atrapé con mi cuerpo, su espalda contra mi pecho, el aroma inconfundible de sus cabellos en mi naríz y mis manos sobre sus muñecas.

Ella ahogó una exclamación, y yo no me atreví a respirar.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –le susurré al oído, y pude ver que el labio inferior le temblaba-. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no me importas? ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿De verdad, no te das cuenta de lo que me hacen tus silencios? ¿Lo que me hace tu desprecio?

Tan cerca uno del otro, tan envueltos en nuestros aromas y respiraciones agitadas, en su perfume y mi miedo. Y como no obtuve respuesta, y la verdad no sé si quería escuchar nada más, me alejé de ella tan rápido como había llegado, y desaparecí tras las puertas de mi habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

El canto de las aves me despierta. Los ruidos de la ciudad, a un kilómetro de distancia o más, se han reducido al zumbido hipnótico de las luces prendidas en las calles y las casas, las luces que sólo el tiempo apagará, igual que se llevará todo rastro de nuestra existencia en unos cuantos miles de años. Abro los ojos y tarda mas o menos un segundo en llegar a mi toda la pesadilla que hemos vivido. Un segundo que fue glorioso, donde no hay nada en mi cabeza, nada mas que el sueño difuminándose y ¡BAM!

Ah, sí, están todos muertos.

" _No todos, estás tú y Akane_ –dice la vocecita-, _y Ryoga, claro, no olvidemos a Ryoga_."

Yo y Akane.

¿Akane? Mi corazón da un tumbo tan fuerte que me duele. En un instante estoy de pie, mareado pero completamente despierto. No está, Akane no está.

Un millón de posibilidades se me vienen a la cabeza, todas ellas horribles, pudo haber sido Ryoga, o alguien más, no es Ryoga el único salvaje suelto, hay otros, quién sabe cuántos. O tal vez se fue porque despertó y estaba enferma. Mi corazón vuelve a doler, más profundo y más real " _No por favor_ –pienso sintiéndome incapaz de dar el primer paso para buscarla _-. Que no sea la Fiebre, por favor_." No es mejor a que la encuentre algún salvaje, claro, pero la Fiebre, hay algo en la maldita Fiebre que no puedo concebir en Akane. " _Tal vez sea que tendrías que matarla, ¿o no? ¿O sólo la vas a ver morir, agonizando, delirando_?"

Nada de eso ayuda. Siento las yemas de los dedos como fuego y la frente perlada de sudor. "¿ _Dónde está_?" pienso con la voz mas fuerte de mi mente, y me lo repito hasta llenar mi cerebro sólo con esa pregunta, intentando callar la más pequeña, la más vil: " _Está muerta_."

Siento el corazón en la garganta, mis piernas van a fallar en cualquier momento. No puedo ver mi vida sin Akane, no puedo ver un minuto más delante de mi sin ella. Sigo sin moverme, y comprendo que tengo que tranquilizarme, dejar que el primer zarpazo de miedo pase, y me concentro en mi respiración. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo y cuento… Uno, dos, tres… exhalo…

No entrar en pánico es la primer regla básica prácticamente para cualquier situación de pánico. Debo concentrarme, buscarla.

Buscarla hasta dar con ella. " _Con ella o con su cadáver_." ¡Basta!

-Ranma…

Su voz me toma por sorpresa, el cosquilleo persistente en las rodillas amenaza con quitarme la fuerza, y la rabia llega casi al mismo tiempo que el alivio. Me giro para verla, una visión azul y blanco, está muy pálida y su cabello resalta aún más el brillo de su piel, sus ojos brillan como luceros, grandes y tristes; sanos. Me acerco a ella en dos grandes zancadas, pero me detengo antes de tocarla porque va a notar que estoy temblando, y en mis manos es tan obvio que tengo que cerrarlas en puños y alejarme.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –exijo saber, tratando de no perder el poco control que me queda para no gritar y atraer a algún salvaje-. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Akane! Pensé… - ¿qué pensé? Todo, todo lo peor.

-Lo siento –me dice bajando la mirada, entre sus manos tiene un par de botellas de agua, y comida enlatada-. Pensé que tendrías hambre, me desperté con el amanecer y no pude volver a dormir, y te veías tan… Bueno, no quise despertarte.

-¿No quisiste despertarme? –¿esa es la razón de que casi me vuelve loco? ¿La razón por la que sentí mi corazón colapsar? Sin embargo, verla ahí, rodeada de árboles, con el viento jugando con su cabello y su vestido, casi no recuerdo porqué estaba tan furioso-. Cuando no te vi pensé lo peor. No puedes… No, no vuelvas a hacer eso. ¡Nunca! –me fijo de nuevo en lo que trae-. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

Es obvio, claro, es sólo que tengo que preguntar, incluso si no quiero saber.

Y no quiero.

-Fui a la ciudad –se muerde el labio inferior, no es necesario decir más, mis ojos se abren tanto que casi los siento salir de sus órbitas-. Ya sé lo que vas a decir, que soy una tonta, una niña boba por arriesgarme así. ¡Pero no soy tan idiota como crees! Me sé defender yo sola, ¿recuerdas? –no importa que se enfade, mientras habla sólo hay una imagen en mi cabeza: Ryoga, de nuevo, lanzando el cuerpo inerte de Nabiki a un rincón, como si fuera una muñeca rota-. No había nadie…

-Estás mintiendo –no reconozco mi voz, es demasiado profunda, como si algo dentro de mi estuviera a punto de salir.

-¿En qué parte? –me mira frunciendo el ceño, es absurdamente bella y no puedo dejar de mirarla.

-No había nadie –repito, ella vuelve a morderse el labio. Por Dios, Akane, ¿cómo pudiste arriesgarte así?

-Logré escapar antes de que me tocara –confiesa y deja las botellas y las latas donde habíamos estado durmiendo-. Ranma, lo siento tanto, no pensé tardar tanto, anoche no supe cuánto habíamos corrido.

Le doy la espalda, no puedo dejarle ver mi consternación ni el poder que tiene sobre mi para derrumbar todo lo que proclamo ser: fuerte, desinteresado, valiente. ¿Cómo no me desperté cuando ella se levantó? ¡¿En qué momento me quedé dormido?!

-Soy un idiota –dije para mi mismo. La escucho acercarse, sus pasos como caricias en el césped-. Tienes que prometerme que nunca te volverás a separar de mi –siento su mano sobre la mía, sus dedos rozando mis nudillos, y me alejo pues aún estoy temblando.

-Te lo prometo –responde con un hilo de voz. Está triste, ¿por qué?

El temblor en mis puños va desapareciendo, el coraje se esfuma como la niebla de las mañanas. Giro para verla, está abriendo una botella de agua y le da un trago, se sienta en las raíces salientes de un árbol.

-Tienes que comer –dice, aún con la voz muy baja. ¿Por qué de pronto se ve tan inconsolable? ¿Es por su padre y sus hermanas?

Me siento a su lado, ahora estoy mudo y no sé qué hacer, quiero al menos volver a ver la energía de hace un momento. Aunque sea porque está furiosa conmigo, pero no así. No destrozada.

Comemos en silencio, es extraño, pero su silencio pesa más que el que ha descendido en la ciudad.

Solos. Completamente solos, y de pronto me parece que todo lo que he guardado muy dentro de mi corazón es estúpido. No lo que guardo, sino el hecho de guardarlo, esconderlo. Ella es todo para mi, y aunque no hay palabras para describirlo, quiero decírselo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? " _Rechazarte_ "susurra mi mente. ¿Y qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos queda de vida? ¿Una semana? ¿Un día? "¿ _Y si ella se va primero_?" No, eso no va a pasar, ella no va a morir, no lo voy a permitir. Voy a protegerla, hasta mi último aliento, voy a mantenerla con vida de alguna manera.

-Todo lo que conocíamos se ha ido –su voz me saca de golpe de mis pensamientos-. Mis hermanas, mi padre, tío Genma, nuestros amigos. Todos nuestros sueños se eclipsaron. Lo que creíamos seguro se hizo pedazos frente a nosotros. Estamos juntos, ahora, porque somos los más fuertes de nuestra familia, pero…-hace una pausa, inclina un poco la cabeza.- Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien en este momento, probablemente pasando tus últimos días a su lado, ¿a quién habrías elegido?

Su pregunta me sorprende, me confunde. ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero saber –desliza la mirada a mi, sus pestañas rozan sus pómulos cada vez que parpadea.

" _Bueno, aquí está tu oportunidad_ –pienso y en mi estómago vuelan mariposas-. ¿ _No querías decirle que la amas? Contéstale, Ranma, se un hombre._ "

-No tendría que elegir –respondo, mi corazón da un vuelco. Puedo no temerle a nada, a nadie, pero el rechazo de quien amo es mi constante pesadilla, y sería mi perdición. Me tengo que recordar que ya no importa. No importa, todo ha cambiado, el mundo que conocíamos desapareció de un día al otro y aun no lo podemos asimilar-. ¿Sabes por qué no tendría que elegir?

Niega con la cabeza.

-Porque justo ahora…

Algo se mueve entre los árboles, lo veo pasar, una figura, una sombra que desaparece. Todos mis instintos gritan, me levanto de un brinco, los sentidos agudizados al máximo, puedo ver la luz del Sol resbalando sobre cada hoja, encontrando los huecos entre rama y rama, el viento cargado de tierra. Escucho el aleteo de las aves, el golpeteo de un pájaro carpintero allá muy lejos, y algo quebrándose. Hojas secas, ramas, algo se acerca.

Nos encontraron.

En un segundo Akane está de pie a mi lado, sus mejillas enrojecidas, los labios tensos, está asustada. No la culpo, yo mismo estoy aterrorizado, por ella, por todo. ¿Cómo es que se contagia la Fiebre? A nuestro hogar entró con el aire, estoy seguro, nadie salió ni entró una vez que se anunció por todos los medios antes de que se apagaran para siempre. O tal vez alguien ya era portador, tal vez Kasumi, y ella, con solo el contacto, se lo pasó a su padre y al mío.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué nos estaba matando?

Y ahora hay un salvaje rondándonos, no tengo ninguna duda de que es un salvaje, por el olor… Es muy característico, es el olor de la muerte, lo transpiran como si por dentro no hubiera otra cosa mas que putrefacción. ¿Es Ryoga? ¿Es alguien más? ¿Alguien que conozco? Sólo sé que, sea quien sea, aumenta nuestras ya muy altas posibilidades de contagio.

Entonces escuchó otro ruido, más cerca aún, son pasos rápidos y ligeros y Akane suelta un grito que me congela la sangre. Hay un niño de no más de ocho años estirando las manos hacia ella, tiene el rostro manchado de sangre, y le ha jalado el vestido rasgándolo de una orilla. La alejo de él poniéndola instintivamente tras de mi. El niño nos enseña los dientes, sus ojos destellan febriles, sus cejas están unidas en un gesto monstruoso, y entonces se lleva una mano tras la espalda.

No son muertos vivientes.

El niño no ruge, no se tambalea, no tiene la mirada perdida. Él, como todos los salvajes, piensa. No sé en qué ni qué tanto, no sé cuáles sean sus capacidades cuando evidentemente todos sus órganos están en proceso de descomposición, pero maldita sea piensa. Y saca de su cinturón un arma. Akane se aferra a mis brazos y yo la protejo con todo mi cuerpo, ocultándola tras mi espalda lo más que puedo. El niño me apunta. No recuerdo la última vez que me enfrenté a un arma, simplemente no puedo, ni una imagen, nada. Akane está tras de mi y una bala a esa distancia es más rápida que yo sin duda. El mundo parece detenerse por un instante, entonces, del otro lado, donde vi la primer sombra, algo brilla y desgarra el aire. Empujo a Akane, es la única manera, ella trastabilla hacia atrás y cae al suelo de bruces. Lo que brilla se clava en el tronco del árbol, justo donde estaba ella hace un momento.

Es una estrella de acero. Escuchó más silbidos y tengo que brincar, más y más alto pues la lluvia de estrellas se desata en mi contra, algunas se hunden en la madera, otras se pierden en la maleza. El niño dispara, con el arma en ambas manos mirando hacia arriba, hacia mí, pero falla. Las estrellas se convierten en cuchillos y cadenas, y yo ya estoy esquivando por todo el claro, el niño sigue disparando, y veo a Mousse emergiendo de entre los árboles, con la misma mirada de fuego y el cabello oscuro lleno de tierra y ramitas. Tiene los ojos puestos en mi, por suerte. Me cuesta trabajo esquivar y no perder de vista a Akane, pero los dos atacantes se han fijado sólo en mi.

La veo ponerse de pie, mis instintos vuelven a vibrar bajo mi piel, mi corazón estalla en mis oídos. "¡ _Quédate ahí_!" pienso incapaz de detenerme un segundo, Mousse me ataca con todo lo que tiene, y a diferencia de veces anteriores, ahora lo hace con el sólo propósito de matarme. Esto ya no es un juego ni una competencia, no se trata de ver quién es el más fuerte, sino de terminar con mi vida. Es puramente eso, sed de sangre. Y es un nuevo Mousse, como si al perder toda su humanidad, todo lo que pensaba y sentía, lo hicieran más fuerte, casi invencible. Veo a Akane, por el rabillo del ojo, lanzarse al niño que me sigue con el arma a donde brinco, y lo derriba. "¡ _No_!" ¿Lo dije? ¿Lo pensé? El grito me deja sordo, un dedo helado me recorre la espalda. Un disparo más, pero la bala ya no pasa cerca de mi, el niño de debate en la tierra con Akane.

Mousse no se detiene, pero no puedo concentrar toda mi atención en él. ¡Akane está luchando contra un niño enloquecido y armado! ¡Un niño enfermo!

-¡Akane! –grito, pero tampoco puedo ir hacia ella porque los cuchillos y estrellas pasan rozándome los brazos, las piernas y las mejillas. ¿Cuántas malditas armas esconde ese idiota?

Escucho un nuevo disparo y mi corazón se detiene, olvido a Mousse, olvido hacia donde estoy brincando, dónde voy a caer, qué estoy esquivando. Sólo una cosa pasa por mi cabeza, ¿la tengo que decir?

Akane.

Y algo delgado, frío, me atraviesa de lado a lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

La bala pasa rozándome el brazo, tan cerca que me abre la piel, pero no siento dolor, al menos no en ese momento, sino una ráfaga de calor que resbala hasta mi codo. El niño me mira lleno de ira, pero el arma ya está en mis manos y me pongo de pie en seguida. Le apunto pero sólo un momento, sigue tendido en la tierra, pero es un niño a final de cuentas, y Mousse está atacando a Ranma.

Prioridades.

Busco a Mousse con la mirada y doy con él en seguida, entonces apunto el arma hacia él. Me siento completamente fuera de mi, como flotando entre sueños, mi mente está llena de bruma. Estoy sujetando un arma, apuntándole a un viejo amigo, un amigo que me regresa la mirada con el ceño fruncido, brillando el Sol en sus lentes redondos. Siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla, pero mis manos son de piedra, el arma esta firme, mi dedo en el gatillo. Esto tiene que ser un sueño.

Pero no lo es.

Jamás he disparado un arma, pero es prácticamente imposible que falle al blanco, incluso si Mousse está a quince metros de mi. Soy una artista marcial, tal vez no como Shampoo, ni siquiera como Ukio, a quienes nunca volveré a ver, pero soy condenadamente buena y mi puntería es perfecta. Siento el corazón en la garganta, ¿dónde está Ranma? Quiero buscarlo, pero si rompo el contacto visual que tengo con Mousse, estoy segura que lo aprovechará para lanzarme sus malditos cuchillos. El niño se levanta, pero sin su arma ya no parece tener tantos ánimos de atacarme. Mousse se mueve igual que la luz en los cristales de sus lentes, veo el azul de sus ojos un instante, luego la sombra de los árboles lo tapa.

Disparo.

El estruendo me detiene el pulso, y la bala pasa acariciándole la mejilla derecha. Aunque sé que es un asesino despiadado, y ya no queda nada del antiguo Mousse en ese cuerpo, no me atrevo a matarlo. No puedo, ¿cómo hacerlo? Hace sólo unos días era normal, él, mi familia, Nerima, y ahora la sangre corre como una cascada en su rostro y escurre por su mandíbula. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

" _¿Dónde está Ranma_?" Si he jalado la atención de Mousse, Ranma ha quedado libre, pero no viene a mi, ¿por qué? " _No pienses, no pienses en nada ahora. Dispárale, Akane, mátalo. Tienes que hacerlo o te perseguirá hasta verte muerta, a ti y a Ranma_." No, Ranma no, me he jurado que no voy a permitir que nada le pase. Él vivirá, cueste lo que me cueste, vivirá.

" _Entonces, mátalo_."

 _Mátalo._

 _Mátalo._

 _Mátalo_.

Disparo por segunda vez, y la bala hace un agujero oscuro justo al centro de la frente de Mousse, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás como si lo hubiera empujado con un dedo, todo su cuerpo le sigue, y cae pesadamente entre las raíces.

Mi mente está volando, lejos, muy lejos de ahí, todo mi cuerpo está helado y la sangre corre por mis venas con tanta fuerza que puedo sentirla. Aún no termino, el niño hace un sonido gutural y deslizo el arma hacia él, el cañón a un par de centímetros de su frente pálida como ceniza. Mi dedo sobre el gatillo me parece irreal, de alguien mas, no mío, imposible que sea mío tan seguro mientras el resto de mi ser tiembla como una hoja en otoño. Aprieto.

Se han terminado las balas, el niño, igual que Mousse, ni siquiera parpadeó, pero retrocede sin quitarme la mirada de encima, hay tanta furia en sus ojos que me es difícil describirla. Se aleja hasta que los árboles lo esconden, y luego escucho sus pisadas alejándose.

De pronto, toda la fuerza con la que sostengo el arma desaparece, me abandona de golpe y me duelen los dedos con agudeza. El arma cae con un ruido sordo a la tierra, mis ojos se nublan de lágrimas, un puño de acero sube hasta mi garganta y las rodillas amenazan con fallarme.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

" _Intenté matar a un niño_ , _pero no pude, en cambio_ _maté a Mousse_." Una bala en el cerebro, así es como terminó su historia, una bala que le dejó un tercer ojo en la frente, y fui yo quien disparó. Fui yo. " _Ranma_." El shock amenaza con dejarme catatónica, pero no puedo permitirlo, no puedo perder la cordura ahora. Escucho algo arrítmico llenar mis oídos, algo que abarca todo, y entonces me doy cuenta que es mi respiración, estoy hiperventilando. " _Concéntrate, cálmate, ¿dónde está Ranma?_ "

Lo busco con los ojos desorbitados, aterrada de encontrar algo que no pueda soportar. Estoy temblando tanto que no me creo capaz de caminar, pero entonces veo una mancha azul y negra, es él, y mis piernas reaccionan como impulsadas por algo que no depende de mi. " _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_ " Es mi nuevo mantra, no creo que ningún otro funcione ya.

Ranma tiene los ojos abiertos pero nublados, no de lágrimas como yo, sino de dolor. Entonces veo el núcleo de ese dolor, y contengo el aliento, me llevo las manos a los labios apenas sin darme cuenta, siento mi lengua secarse por completo. Una flecha, es más pequeña de lo normal, de ballesta. ¿Mousse traía una ballesta? Mi mente no registró nada en sus manos cuando le disparé, pero es Mousse, ¿cierto? O al menos era. Y siempre tenía armas bajo las anchas mangas. Pero tengo que asegurarme, porque si no fue él alguien más le disparó y no debe estar lejos. Mi mente está pensando a mil por hora, tardo un segundo en decidir qué hacer primero, y elijo asegurarme que haya sido el hombre pato quien lanzara la flecha.

Me acerco como un rayo a su cadáver, una ráfaga de viento pasa helada por mi nuca, hinchando mi cabello, y entonces me doy cuenta que estoy sudando. Los lentes de Mousse están ligeramente inclinados hacia un lado, y me dejan ver la mitad de uno de sus ojos, completamente vacío. Trato de no fijarme en los detalles y con las manos incontrolablemente temblorosas busco entre sus mangas, pero no encuentro nada. Hago un intento más mirado a su alrededor, tal vez tiró la ballesta una vez que le dio al blanco, pero no hay nada.

No fue él.

"¡ _No Dios, Dios, Dios!"_ Creo que tendré más de un mantra, tal vez pueda fusionarlos: "¡ _Por favor no Dios, por favor Dios_ , _POR FAVOR_!"

Tengo tanto miedo que me cuesta trabajo pensar con claridad, y me doy cuenta que estoy haciendo cosas mucho antes de pensarlas, por ejemplo, ya estoy de nuevo a lado de Ranma, demasiado aterrorizada para buscar al dueño de la flecha entre los árboles, no quiero saber, no quiero ver, sólo quiero que Ranma esté bien, nada más.

Sus ojos de un azul infinito se clavan en mi, está respirando con dificultad, la flecha está debajo de su corazón, pero lo ha atravesado de lado a lado y al momento de caer la punta se quebró. Tiene la camisa azul llena de sangre, tanta sangre. ¡Oh Dios, es tanta sangre!

-Ranma, por favor… -me escucho gemir, pero no es momento de perder el control. Aún no, tal vez nunca más, tal vez yo también tengo que dejar de ser humana para soportar todo esto. Siento lágrimas en mis mejillas, y su sabor salado en los labios, mis manos siguen temblando, " _No se detendrá nunca"_ pienso, pero es tan borroso que en realidad no sé a qué me refiero: ¿Mis manos, o el evidente fin del mundo?

Mis rodillas se hunden en la tierra y palpo el pecho de Ranma, mi luz, mi sol, ¿por qué estaba enfadada con él hace un momento? No puedo recordarlo, nada parece importar ya, nada. Entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello, y me escucho lejos, muy lejos, decir:

-Shh, shh mi amor, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien. Quédate conmigo, lo prometiste.

Veo bien la herida, es grave, por supuesto, y que Ranma no pueda siquiera hacer un ruido es bastante mala señal, tengo que sacarla. Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos, sigue viéndome y hay una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos de mar: miedo, angustia, dolor.

-Voy a sacar la flecha, Ranma, ¿de acuerdo? Te va a doler, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Los golpes de mi corazón parecen marcar el tiempo que nos queda antes de que quien sea que lo hirió aparezca entre la maleza y termine con los dos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Me… -su voz jala toda mi atención, estoy tan asustada de perderlo que apenas puedo mantenerme en la realidad.

-¿Qué dices? –me acerco más a sus labios.

-Me… llamaste "mi…amor"-y sonríe, toda la belleza del mundo se centra en su sonrisa, como siempre. ¿Cómo es que puede sonreír en esta situación? Cuando me doy cuenta, yo también estoy sonriendo.

-Bien, si, hablaremos de eso después ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres hablar de eso, Ranma? –asiente lentamente con la cabeza, está claro que la flecha le perforó un pulmón, su respiración es irregular y ruidosa. No tengo tiempo de entrar en pánico, debo mantenerlo despierto, pero por sobre todas las cosas, vivo.- Entonces quédate conmigo, ¿si? ¿Lo harás?

Toma mis manos entre las suyas, su contacto es caliente, y me guía hasta la flecha. Ambos cerramos los dedos alrededor del cuerpo de madera.

-Hazlo –me dice con la voz ronca.

Y lo hago. Jalo con todas mis fuerzas, sin pensármelo más, y la flecha sale de su cuerpo seguido de un chorro de sangre y un grito del único hombre al que he amado y amaré jamás, sufriendo de este modo. ¿Qué clase de infierno es este? Suelto la maldita flecha y pongo mis manos sobre su herida, mis dedos se llenan de sangre.

-Esta bien, está bien –que estúpida cosa para decir, por supuesto que no está bien, no está nada bien. Sus ojos se desenfocan, sus parpados caen un poco, está a punto de desmayarse-. No, Ranma, escúchame. ¡Ranma! –me obligo a quitar una mano de su herida para ponerla en su mejilla, y le dejo una mancha roja debajo de mi palma-. Abre los ojos mi amor, ábrelos por favor. Quédate conmigo, por favor, no estamos seguros aquí. Tenemos que irnos.

Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desvanecerse, lo siento de alguna forma como si vibrara bajo su piel, y parpadea tratando de enfocarme. Es mi turno de tomar sus manos y las pongo sobre la herida.

-Aprieta ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Con fuerza.

Separa los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero no sale nada. Noto que los tiene secos y cuarteados, y blancos… tan blancos como su rostro. ¡Dios mío está tan blanco como el papel!

-Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo…-repito mientras arranco una tira de mi vestido ayudándome del desgarre que me hizo el niño hace ¿cuánto? ¿Un minuto? ¿Diez? ¿Cincuenta? " _Alguien viene Akane, ¿lo escuchas? Eres muy lenta."_ No me detengo a ver si alguien viene, ni siquiera agudizo el oído, simplemente no quiero saber. No quiero. Debo salir de ahí con Ranma ¡YA! Abro de jalón su camisa azul plumbago que tanto me gusta, se le ve tan guapo con ese color, siempre lo he pensado. "¡ _Concéntrate_!" Los botones negros brincan en todas direcciones y su pecho queda desnudo ante mi. " _Hermoso_ " pienso sin mucho sentido. Comienzo a vendar la herida con la tela del vestido, y lo ato a un nudo lo más rápido que puedo.

" _Eres muy lenta, ¡muy lenta!_ "

Finalmente tomo su rostro entre mis manos, tiene la mirada divagante, le toma unos segundos volverme a enfocar.

-Tienes que levantarte, Ranma. Necesito que hagas un esfuerzo.

-¿Es…? –no puede, tiene que tragar duro y volverlo a intentar-. ¿Es grave?

-No –miento y no sé si lo hago bien o no, pero parece creerme-. No, claro que no, estarás bien, yo te cuidaré pero necesito que te levantes y camines conmigo, ¿está bien?

Vuelve a asentir con la cabeza y entonces me pongo de pie y lo ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Su peso casi me vence, pero logro mantenerme con las piernas firmes, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hago. Paso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y lo sujeto de la cintura. Si le quedaba color, lo pierde por completo en ese momento.

-Akane…-susurra, es más como una nota de auxilio, siento que flexiona las piernas pero retoma fuerza de algún lugar y se mantiene.

-Vamos.

Dejamos atrás el pequeño claro, me parece escuchar algo tras nosotros, tal vez sean pisadas, tal vez me lo estoy imaginando o tal vez, y me voy más por esta tercera opción, si hay alguien tras de nosotros pero no tengo el valor para enfrentarlo ni aceptarlo. Debo poner a Ranma a salvo, eso es lo único que importa.

Lo único en todo el mundo que importa para mi.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Hemos andado un kilómetro y medio, mas o menos, pero se sienten como cien. Ranma suda copiosamente y su respiración es cada vez peor. Finalmente salimos a la carretera, completamente vacía, claro, pero no me parece muy seguro caminar sobre un pedazo de asfalto sin ninguna protección así que nos quedamos dentro del linde del bosque, a un par de metros del camino. Después de una hora más (estoy casi segura que ha sido una hora), las rodillas de Ranma comienzan a fallar, siento su cuerpo como brazas junto al mío, y comienza a toser. Nos detenemos y lo veo escupir sangre, todos mis sentidos se disparan, el miedo vuelve a llenar mis venas y me empaña los ojos. El mantra vuelve: _"¡Dios, por favor no, no, no_!"

Si algo le pasa me muero con él, no puedo estar ni un minuto alejada de él, mi vida le pertenece y si se va… Si se va no queda nada.

Lo dejo descansar, ayudándolo a sentarse con la espalda contra un tronco blancuzco, tiene los labios rojos, los ojos brillantes, pero no de la fiebre maldita " _No, no de la fiebre maldita, porque si fuera eso entonces me rendiré justo ahora y moriré a su lado."_ Es la herida, que por supuesto le dará fiebre y un tiempo considerable de malos ratos. La tela de mi vestido que sirve de vendajes ya está manchada de sangre, entonces me arrodillo frente a él, pasando una pierna por encima de las suyas y atrapando su cadera con mis rodillas. Es algo que ni en mis mejores sueños me habría atrevido a hacer, el hecho de tocarlo más allá de su mano, de sus hombros, de su rostro, me parecía fuera de este mundo, irreal. Pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, hace mil años, donde mis mayores problemas eran que no me quisiera, que eligiera a otra de sus prometidas. Ah, claro, por eso estaba enfadada, por su rechazo cuando traté de tocarlo al volver con víveres. Pensé que habría preferido estar con cualquier otra de sus novias, tal vez Shampoo, no conmigo, la fea, la tonta marimacho.

Sacudo la cabeza, no es momento de pensar en eso y al final ya no importa, es así como son las cosas, somos él y yo, tanto si le gusta como si no. " _Pero si no le gusta, se te romperá el corazón, ¿puedes contra eso?_ " No, sinceramente no creo soportarlo. Me mira sorprendido al sentirme sobre él, atrapado entre el árbol y yo, lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a mi como en un abrazo, pero lo que hago es mirar su espalda, por donde salió la punta de la flecha, y luce igual del mal que el pecho. " _Si me dejas no lo aguantaré, Ranma_." El pensamiento es rápido pero definitivo, lo siento aferrándose a cada uno de mis huesos. Lentamente vuelvo a recargarlo en el tronco, sus ojos de mil océanos encuentran los míos, o como siempre, quedo embelesada, perdida en el mundo donde sólo él es dueño. Con el dorso de mi mano toco su frente, está ardiendo.

-Es por la herida… Y caminar –me dice, aunque no es necesario, lo sé. Lo creo.

Necesito creerlo.

-Lo sé –respondo, luego respiro profundo un par de veces, no se por qué no me quito de estar sobre sus piernas, pero no parece molestarle, o tal vez no lo nota. Sigo temblando, ya no tan violentamente como antes cuando _"¡Mataste a un niño!"_ No, no maté a un niño, solo lo intenté. "¿ _Te estás escuchando_?" Dios, no, no puedo tener un colapso ahora, no con Ranma herido y quien sabe cuántos salvajes cerca de nosotros.

-Akane… -me observa preocupado. ¿Qué habrá visto en mi cara para verme de esta manera cuando el que está muriendo aquí es él?

-Escúchame Ranma, tienes que quedarte aquí…

-¿Qué? –frunce el ceño. ¡Dios, es tan apuesto! Aún así, pálido y herido, es completamente irreal.

Vuelvo a sacudir la cabeza, no es momento para dejarme llevar por su absurda belleza. Una vez más me lo tengo que recordar: _"¡Concéntrate!"_

-Voy a buscar dónde pasar a noche, y algo con qué curarte la herida, se te puede infectar y…

De pronto me toma de los brazos, apretando, acercándome aún más a él y como estoy sobre su cadera quedamos exactamente a la misma altura.

-Nunca te vas a volver a separar de mi –murmura, su aliento está caliente, sus ojos de zafiros enmarcados con ojeras, me abruma, como siempre que está tan cerca de mi-. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Iré contigo!

-No, no irás a ninguna parte hasta que no sepa dónde _ninguna parte_ está –y de pronto siento en su totalidad todo lo que este hombre significa para mi, el mundo entero, el aire mismo, mi corazón… Es todo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, y ahora todos están muertos y eso gran parte lo hace todavía más importante-. No puedo perderte –no sé si lo dije o lo pensé, pero por como me mira, creo que lo dije.

-Allá atrás, me dijiste "mi amor" –vaya, no lo va a dejar ir. " _Al menos ya puede hablar, eso es bueno ¿cierto?"_

-Si, lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

Suelto una risa burlona y giro los ojos, sigue sujetándome de los brazos pero ya no como antes, está perdiendo fuerzas, y yo perdiendo tiempo con esta absurda conversación.

-No creo que eso importe ahora, Ranma, lo primero es encontrar con qué curarte la herida y… -un latigazo de dolor me recorre el brazo cuando los dedos de Ranma tocan donde pasó la bala rozándome. " _La bala, ¿recuerdas que mataste a Mousse?"_

-¿Qué tienes? –me pregunta y su voz raya en la desesperación-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-No es nada.

-¿No es nada? –recobra la fuerza, la poca que le queda, y me obliga a enseñarle la herida. Ya está seca, pero duele como si tuviera la bala justo ahí, se ve grotesco, es un corte del ancho de mi pulgar. De pronto la frente de Ranma toca mi hombro, su cabello cosquillea mi cuello, me toma por sorpresa, ¿se desmayó?

-Ranma…

-Es mi culpa –susurra, su aliento vuelve a pegar ardiente en mi piel-. Me juré protegerte de todo, siempre, jamás nada de tocaría, me lo juré…

-Ranma, basta. Esta situación está por encima incluso de ti y tienes que aceptarlo.

-Tu eres todo para mi –suelta de pronto, y se me detiene el corazón, pero ahora de un modo mucho más agradable.

" _Está delirando_." No es que me encante ser negativa, pero es obvio que lo dice porque está gravemente herido, y de cierta forma literal si lo soy, soy todo lo que tiene, lo único que le queda. Daría mi vida porque lo dijera en el mismo sentido en el que yo lo pienso; en el sentido de que lo amo. Amo sus ojos, dos estrellas brillantes, sus labios que me invitan a besarlo y nunca detenerme, amo la belleza de su rostro, los rasgos masculinos, la mandíbula angular, su cabello de azabache, sus manos grandes, su cuerpo imposible y fuerte… Amo que me mire, que me hable, amo que se preocupe por mi aunque sea por su estúpido honor, o como ahora, porque ya no hay nadie más por quién preocuparse. Y en una parte oscura de mi que quiero ignorar, me alegra ser yo quien quedara de pie con él. Yo y nadie más.

-No…-murmura, volviendo a mirarme, tan blanco como el invierno, aun me tiene sujeta-. Estas pensando tonterías –no es pregunta, está seguro. Me molesta que sea tan presumido… A veces… No siempre. Tal vez nunca, pero aun si le doy un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Qué tonterías? –lo reto.

-Eres y siempre has sido, Akane, todo para mi –lo dice tan serio que me deja sin palabras, no soporto que esté delirando así, no soporto no saber si es verdad o no-. Desde que te vi por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas? -¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-. Tu forma de ser, de pensar, y tu belleza –por fin suelta mis brazos pero toma entre sus manos calientes mi rostro. Siento mis mejillas ponerse de mil colores-. Y cada día, tu belleza se acentúa y me asusta, me siento inseguro.

-Basta, Ranma –pero la voz me sale débil, me siento como una tonta.

-¿Por qué? He querido decírtelo desde siempre…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esperar hasta el último momento, cuando tu o yo podemos morir?

-Tu no vas a morir.

-¡No! ¡Tú no vas a morir y ni se te ocurra ponerte el traje de héroe y empezar a hacer estupideces! –ahora si estoy furiosa, él tiene ese poder, entre muchos otros, sobre mi-. ¡Debiste decírmelo antes, cuando estabas bien, cuando estabas fuerte, no con un pie en el otro mundo!

-¿Tú crees que…? –su rostro se transforma en una máscara de sorpresa, parece que lo he ofendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué lo estás diciendo porque soy lo único que te queda? ¿Por qué todas las demás se han ido? ¡Muertas, Ranma, tu Shampoo, tu Ukio! ¡Muertas todas menos yo!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! –vuelve a sujetarme de los brazos con fuerza, pero tiene cuidado de no tocar mi herida. Está sudando aún más, sus labios son casi grises, sus ojos muestran fiebre y debilidad, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones que como siempre no nos llevarán a nada-. ¡Ninguna de ellas me importa ni me ha importado jamás!

-¡Yo lo recuerdo muy diferente! ¡Suéltame ya! –trato de ponerme de pie, no es tanto la absurda pelea lo que me hace querer irme, sino que evidentemente necesita medicamentos y desinfectarle la herida. Además de agua, mucha agua.

-¡No! ¡No vas a ir sola!

Alguien tiene que mantener el control, este no es el momento ni el lugar para perder la calma, él está en evidente agonía, ha perdido mucha sangre, esta febril, débil y furioso. No lo culpo, y soy yo quien tiene que respirar profundo y no dejarme llevar, me obligo a morderme la lengua para no seguir discutiendo.

-Ranma… -mi voz sale de seda, me sorprende que tenga la capacidad de ser tan dulce.

-No.

-Ranma, es necesario.

-Akane… -ahí está, la brecha. Sólo eso necesitaba, que comprendiera que no hay más opciones, que cooperare para salvar su vida y no desgarrar mi corazón en un millón de pedazos que no tienen arreglo. "¡¿ _Es que no entiendes que TE AMO_?!" Pero tampoco es el momento, se lo quiero decir, lo haré sea cual sea su respuesta, pero cuando esté bien. Cuando su mente se despeje.

-Allá atrás, Mousse…-" _Muerto, está muerto, ¿sabes por qué_?" Por la fiebre, la fiebre lo mató antes que yo. " _No. No, Akane. No fue la fiebre quien disparó._ " –Mousse y el niño fijaron toda su atención en ti porque estabas en movimiento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –sus manos sobre las mías, su respiración difícil.

-Es lo único que tiene sentido, si es que algo lo tiene –me encojo de hombros. Cuando Ranma cayó herido, fui yo quien efectuó los movimientos aunque fueron pocos-. Son, exactamente, como bestias. Si no te mueves tal vez pasen de largo. Tienes que quedarte aquí, Ranma, justo aquí, y no mover un músculo.

Sonríe, ¿cómo lo hace? Me desequilibra, me absorbe por completo.

-No creo que me cueste mucho trabajo, estoy a punto de desmayarme.

-¿De verdad?

Sin quitar la sonrisa, asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo siento, Akane, lo siento tanto, no puedo protegerte.

-Ahora –aclaro, con el corazón de pronto en una carrera desenfrenada, ¿por qué suena como una despedida? ¿Por qué?-. No puedes protegerme ahora, pero en cuanto te recuperes lo harás. ¿Cierto?

-Si. Cierto.

Y de pronto lo entiendo, mientras sus párpados van cayendo en un lapso que me parece interminable, y sus manos pierden fuerza sobre las mías. No me deja ir porque lo ha entendido, sino porque no puede detenerme, está muriendo, en verdad está muriendo y lo sabe. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, es él quien cree que no volveré, cree que es un suicidio y no lo lograré.

Cuando queda inconsciente, me parece como un ángel herido, tan tranquilo y a la vez maldito. Es mi turno de pasar mis manos por sus mejillas. " _Rojas_ –pienso de pronto-, _mis manos siguen rojas de su sangre_." Aunque parece que las he metido en barro pues ha perdido color. Me acercó a su oído, dejo que mis labios descansen en el lóbulo de su oreja, el viento es frío y mece las hojas en los árboles, hincha mi vestido que ahora es tan corto que me llega a los muslos.

-Volveré por ti, ya verás que volveré. No puedo perderte y no lo haré. Espérame. Todavía tengo que decirte que no puedo respirar si no estás a mi lado. Tengo que decirte que te amo, y demostrártelo una y mil veces. Para siempre, Ranma. Para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

No pasa más de media hora cuando encuentro un motel, doy gracias porque no está lejos y eso significa que las posibilidades de Ranma aumentaron un poco. Pero antes, debo asegurarme que no haya ningún _contaminado_ , por decirlo de algún modo. Miro a ambos lados de la carretera, sé que no vendrá nadie a cien kilómetros por hora, son las viejas costumbres, es difícil dejarlo todo atrás. Siento que la muerte de Kasumi fue hace mucho tiempo, algo distante. " _Kasumi murió hace dos semanas_ –me recuerda mi mente muy a mi pesar-. _Hace siete días murió mi padre, y el Tío Genma falleció hace cinco. Hace un día murió Nabiki._ " Un día, no puedo.

Me detengo justo en medio de la carretera.

Es como si de pronto me abandonaran todas las fuerzas, mis piernas se quedan débiles, como de goma. No hay un solo ruido que me recuerde al mundo como era, no hay vibraciones, canciones lejanas, el murmullo de los televisores, el parloteo de un millar de conversaciones. Nada. Ya no hay nada, y Nabiki murió hace un día. Nabiki se fue, igual que Kasumi, igual que mi padre y su sonrisa y sus tontos juegos con el Tío Genma. Se fueron las risas, las persecuciones, las entradas inesperadas de todos nuestros amigos. Se acabaron los platillos de mi hermana y los nervios del doctor Toffu cuando la veía… Adiós a la Universidad, a los juegos astutos y ambiciosos de Nabiki, a las idioteces de Kuno. Mis ojos se nublan de lágrimas otra vez, no sé si algún día esto se detenga, este maldito dolor, este infierno que ha azotado al mundo en un parpadeo. No se cómo lidiar con todo esto, ¿cómo puedo aceptarlo? " _Ranma_." Ranma y sus ojos de estrella, sus risas, y su alegría que no se eclipsa. Ranma y su belleza que atrae a todas, que lo rodea de amor… Mí prometido. Mío. Y sigue conmigo. Él es mi razón, sólo él. " _Concéntrate_." Las lágrimas resbalan tibias hasta empaparme la cara, mi llanto viaja con el viento y se escucha aún por encima de la copa de los árboles, porque no hay nada más que mi llanto… y el viento.

" _Cada segundo que pierdes lamentándote, es un segundo en que la vida se le escapa a Ranma_." Si, es cierto, molesta me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me obligo a seguir caminando. Tal vez fue por el repentino golpe de emociones, pero cuando llego al otro lado de la carretera estoy mareada.

El motel se alza frente a mi tan vacío y silencioso como una tumba, no hay nadie ahí, lo sé incluso antes de entrar, pero me sentiría mucho más segura con un arma. En mi mente se repite el disparo que le quitó la vida a Mousse, pero lo alejo tanto como puedo, recorriendo con pasos rápidos la distancia hasta las puertas dobles de la entrada. " _No permitas que los fantasmas vengan por ti ahora_ –me digo, empujando las puertas de cristal, una campanilla suena sobre mi cabeza-. _No ahora, no hasta que Ranma esté a salvo y tal vez ni siquiera entonces. ¿Qué pensará cuando sepa que he matado a Mousse?_ " Dios, no. Mantra vuelve a mi. ¿Qué es esa tontería de sentirme más segura con un arma? ¿Desde cuándo? " _Desde que el mundo se terminó_." Aun no termina, yo sigo aquí, Ranma sigue aquí y yo soy una artista marcial, no necesito armas. _"¿Y si fuera Nabiki quien atacara a Ranma… o Kasumi? ¿Las habrías matado como al hombre pato_?"

Estiro las manos al escritorio de la recepción buscando apoyo, siento que me voy a desmayar, no puedo con todo esto, no puedo con lo que está pasando, necesito respirar. Respira, respira Akane.

El olor me golpea casi tan físicamente como un puño y retrocedo trastabillando, luchando contra la pérdida de conciencia y el vómito, tengo una mano sobre mi nariz y boca. Se perfectamente lo que es este hedor, es la muerte, no la que portan los salvajes, sino la de verdad, la de un cuerpo inerte; debe de estar tras la recepción y por supuesto no voy a mirar. " _Sólo asegúrate que no hay nadie, rápido_." Comienzo a caminar por los pasillos del motel, sólo tiene tres pisos, y cuatro habitaciones por piso así que no me toma mucho tiempo. Sigo mareada, pero ya ha pasado el mal momento, al menos por ahora.

Muchas de las habitaciones están vacías, llenas de polvo que se revuelve en el aire cuando abro las puertas de una patada, y puedo ver las motas bailando en las franjas de luz que dejan pasar las cortinas medio descorridas.

Siguiente parada: la máquina de pastelillos, aguas y sodas. Bajo las escaleras como un rayo y me detengo otra vez en seco. Ahora no son los pensamientos los que me dejan fría, sino mi reflejo en el cristal de un ventanal. Estoy sucia de tierra y sangre de pies a cabeza, las piernas llenas de arañones, el vestido hasta los muslos, la sangre seca en el brazo donde pasó la bala rozándome, el rostro pálido, el cabello enredado. Mi propia visión me deja sin aliento, parezco una salvaje. No parezco yo, no puedo ser yo, es como si hubiera tenido un accidente. "¿ _Y no es así_?" No, o si, no lo sé. Suficiente.

Sigo mi camino, aun demasiado impresionada por cómo luzco, pero entonces veo la máquina y eso es todo lo que importa, llevarle agua a Ranma, agua y comida aunque sea esta comida. Rompo el cristal con un puño, siento un ramalazo de dolor y veo mis nudillos sangrar. No importa. Nada importa, ¿no lo he repetido suficiente? Veo la sangre resbalar por mis dedos. " _Nada importa, sólo Ranma_." Estoy a punto de tomar las botellas y pastelillos cuando escucho algo. Todo pasa muy rápido, me detengo, contengo el aliento y miro sobre mi hombro.

Ryoga está ahí, frente a mi, a no más de diez pasos mirándome con esos ojos brillantes de enfermedad.

-Ryoga… -me escucho decir. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Los salvajes persiguen, rastrean a sus víctimas? "¿ _Y qué más da? Responder a esa y un millón más de preguntas al respecto no te dará una cura, ni salvará a Ranma o a ti, ahora, frente a él."_

El miedo desciende sobre mi como agua, una cosa líquida, espesa, helada. Mi mente busca desesperadamente una salida, un camino de escape, algo con lo qué defenderme ¡lo que sea! No hay nada, sólo estamos el final del pasillo, la máquina dispensadora, yo y él. Nada más, ni una puerta, ni una ventana, nada. Me veo alzando las manos, temblorosas una vez más, y vuelvo a escuchar mi voz, tonta y absurda a mis oídos, diciendo su nombre aunque ya no hay nadie ahí. Ya no es Ryoga, no hay un _él_ , es un _algo_. Entonces se lanza a mi, y Dios, es tan rápido y yo estoy tan asustada que sólo alcanzo a encogerme de hombros, como una niña aterrorizada que no tiene ni idea de cómo defenderse. Cierro los ojos y siento su cuerpo contra el mío, arrastrándome hasta la pared de atrás y estrellando mi espalda contra el concreto. Pierdo el aire y me muerdo la lengua, la sangre inunda mi boca, el aliento fétido de Ryoga, o la cosa que ahora vive en Ryoga, se estrella de lleno contra mi rostro. Estoy temblando tanto que puedo sentir mis rodillas chocando una contra la otra. No quiero abrir los ojos, pero debo hacerlo. Debo al menos tener el valor de enfrentar mis últimos momentos a la cara. Y cuando lo hago, son los dos obres ambarinos, febriles, los que me retienen la mirada. Sus brazos a ambos lado de mi cabeza, una de sus piernas entre las mías, presionando entre mis muslos. No voy a volver a ver a Ranma, apenas puedo creerlo, nunca más veré sus ojos de mar, nunca volveré a perderme en su voz y regocijarme con su risa. Nunca tocaré su cabello otra vez, ni le diré jamás que lo amo. Nunca seré suya en cuerpo y alma, ni él mío. Se acabó, es así, con el hedor emanando del cuerpo de Ryoga, sus ojos inhumanos, la sangre de mi hermana entre sus uñas… Así es como moriré.

Y de pronto la rabia me llena la garganta, se junta dolorosamente en mi pecho. No puedo hacer nada y nunca volveré a ver a quien más amo en el Universo, es él, el asesino de mi hermana quien ha venido por mi y sé que no puedo contra él, siento su fuerza irracional vibrando dentro de su cuerpo muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo.

-Púdrete –suelto entre dientes, siento la sangre resbalar por la comisura de mi labio inferior.- ¡Púdrete! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Anda, acaba con esto, acaba con esto ya!

El despliegue de coraje me deja un poco sorprendida, y… ¿mareada? ¿Mareada otra vez? Ryoga no se mueve, ¿por qué, maldita sea, por qué lo tiene que hacer peor? ¿Por qué no rápido? Y entonces, para mi sorpresa y horror, (horror más que otra cosa) Ryoga me huele.

Inclina un poco la cabeza hacia mis labios, hacia la sangre que acaba de escapar de mi lengua y empapa mis labios, y aspira.

No sé si fue en ese momento, o cuando se alejó de mi, lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos, que una vez fueron tiernos, de los míos. No sé si fue cuando me quede sola y el silencio más terrible que antes, que nunca, cayó sobre mi como una ola. O tal vez cuando finalmente me dolieron las piernas de estar ahí de pie tan tensa. ¿Cuándo fue me que di cuenta, exactamente? No lo sé.

Tal vez desde que entré al motel, o cuando me detuve en la carretera. Ya no importa, como siempre, como es ahora, ya no importa. Ryoga no me mató porque ya estoy condenada.

Me dejó vivir por que los mareos no son por emociones, ni tontos pensamientos. Me dejó vivir no porque me recordó.

No.

Es porque ya estoy muerta.

Es porque la fiebre me ha alcanzado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

He entrado en un mundo de niebla, ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no. Desde que se fue Akane todo ha dado vueltas una y mil veces. El dolor es insoportable. Nunca había sido herido de esta forma, jamás había estado tan seguro de tener la mano de la muerte sobre mi hombro, pero no me llevará. No, porque tengo que estar aquí para cuidar a mi más sagrado tesoro, a la mujer de mi vida. Qué razón tiene al estar enfadada conmigo, pues tuvo que ser ahora, en el crepúsculo de la vida en la Tierra, cuando finalmente me decidí a confesarme. He sido un idiota, un cobarde, necesito remendar mis errores con ella. Necesito amarla hasta mi último aliento y que ella lo sepa, lo sienta, _me_ sienta en toda forma posible de amor. Tiene que volver, tiene que hacerlo porque de lo contrario me rendiré y no creo que la muerte tarde mucho en llegar.

El dolor me perfora, pero más las visiones que me acosan sin tregua.

Es Jusenkyo una y otra vez hasta la locura. El cuerpo de Akane, empapado, inerte, frío. El miedo que me apuñala el corazón pero de un modo lejano, porque al principio no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo ni siquiera empezar a creerlo. Está en mis brazos y no se mueve, y un millón de imágenes se me vienen a la cabeza pero no puedo concentrarme en ninguna. Pienso: "Está muerta, se ha ido, se acabó. Todo se acabó. Nunca le dijiste que la amabas. Tal vez esté dormida nada más, despiértala. Esto no está pasando. No es real, ¿verdad? No puede ser real, ella no puede estar muerta. ¿Por qué no me muero yo en su lugar? ¿Por qué tuvo que arriesgarse así por mi? Es mi culpa. Mi culpa. Mia. Se fue." Todo esto al mismo tiempo entre un millar de cosas más como la cara del señor Tendo cuando se entere, el mundo quebrándose para sus hermanas, la rabia de Ryoga, mi vida sin ella. Mi vida completamente vacía sin ella. Y todo parece perder su brillo natural, el mundo se sumerge en un mar gris, opaco, donde el Sol es sólo una esfera apagada y así será para siempre porque ha muerto. _"Ya basta, por favor."_ Pero no se detiene.

En las visiones, Akane nunca despierta, y cuando comprendo que se ha ido ni todos los golpes del mundo son suficientes para castigarme, y mi garganta se desgarra una y otra vez en gritos de agonía. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

La angustia es exactamente lo que duele más que cualquier herida.

Pero de pronto, escucho su voz. Veo su cuerpo aún muerto entre mis brazos, pero su voz llega a mi de muy lejos. " _Ranma… Ranma…_ " " _Estoy soñando_ –pienso esperanzado, mis ojos fijos en el rostro de mi prometida muerta, y su cabello, negro-azulado, más hermoso que ningún otro, es corto-. _Ella ya tiene el cabello largo. Largo y liso y suave como terciopelo_."

Algo me jala, me aleja de ella, se desvanece entre mis manos y vuelvo a gritar. ¡No, no me la quiten, nadie me la puede quitar! Y de pronto el mundo es verde y blanco, y el dolor en el pecho es imposible. No puedo enfocar la mirada, la voz de Akane es un eco que se repite hasta la inmensidad.

-Bebe, Ranma, por favor bebe, no me hagas esto, por favor no me dejes –si, es ella y está frente a mi, y su cabello es largo y sus ojos son tierra de nadie y me pierdo en ellos. Está herida, tiene barro en las mejillas y rasguños por todas partes. Pero es ella, y está conmigo.

Ha vuelto.

Me acerca una botella con agua hasta los labios y bebo, despacio, un par de tragos, pero se siente tan bien y mi cuerpo está tan deshidratado que rápidamente tomo la botella entre mis manos y bebo con desesperación.

-Si, eso es, eso es mi príncipe.

Cada trago es como si me estuvieran clavando la flecha de nuevo, me cuesta trabajo respirar y además el aire entra como fuego a mis pulmones. Dejo de beber y mi estómago repele el agua, devuelvo un poco. Los brazos de Akane están en mis hombros, sujetándome hasta que las arcadas pasan. Ya puedo ver mejor, seguimos en el bosque, quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me hirieron, pero se sienten como años.

-Tenemos que irnos, ¿de acuerdo? Encontré un lugar.

Perfecto, si, irnos. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar. Me ayuda a levantarme, pero el dolor me dobla las rodillas y un mar de puntos negros llena mi visión. La escucho otra vez muy lejos, pero me suplica que haga un esfuerzo más, sólo uno más. Por un instante que no sé si lo he imaginado o no, me siento absurdamente seguro. Seguro porque estoy con ella, porque nada malo puede pasar si estamos juntos. " _Excepto que te atraviesen un pulmón con una flecha, si, nada más eso."_ Si, de acuerdo, dije que era absurdo.

Hago un esfuerzo más, por ella, por mi. Y no sé exactamente cómo, pero estamos avanzando a trompicones, tampoco tengo idea de a dónde vamos y poco me importa ahora que ha regresado conmigo.

Todo se hace negro.

Escucho lejos el ronroneo de un motor. Luego, nada.

La voz de Akane de nuevo, el olor del polvo después de muchos días de encierro, franjas de luz.

Nada.

Dolor, interminable y terrible. Estoy muriendo, no puedo detenerlo, no puedo.

La voz de Akane y sus manos sobre mi pecho, más dolor, más, voy a devolver el estómago de nuevo, siento que me mueve y mi boca se llena de sangre y ácido. Mis venas son de fuego, mis ojos se derriten, no puedo pensar claro.

Negro.

Después, alivio. Algo ha cambiado, algo horrible está retrocediendo, el dolor ya no es una constante que me abruma, la muerte ya no respira en mi nuca.

Finalmente abro los ojos, al principio estoy un poco mareado, así que las ventanas con las cortinas corridas, el ventilador apostado en el techo, la cómoda en una de las esquinas, todo eso se mueve, gira, pero poco a poco se va deteniendo. Siento que he dormido una década, mi cuerpo está pesado, adormilado, mis dedos hormiguean, mi garganta está seca, pero me siento bien.

¿Hace cuánto no me sentía así? ¿Horas o meses?

Escucho agua, ¿es lluvia? No, es la ducha, Akane está ahí, y por ese momento me permito olvidar lo que está pasando, olvidar por lo que hemos pasado, olvidar que el mundo se ha terminado. Sólo somos ella y yo en ese cuarto, y ella se está bañando mientras yo la espero en la cama.

Respiro profundo, quiero que este momento dure para siempre… Y para siempre dura hasta que saco el aire. Siento punzadas de fuego cuando respiro, pero es perfectamente tolerable. Muevo las manos para despertarlas, y sin prisa me levanto sobre mis codos, mi pecho desnudo está vendado, y son vendas de verdad, blancas, sin rastro de sangre, estoy bajo las sábanas de una cama para dos personas, las levanto y veo que traigo mis pantalones. Sonrió, no se bien por qué pero tiene que ver con Akane, por supuesto, Akane y yo en la cama medio vestido. No tardo mucho en comprender que estamos en un motel.

Vuelvo a recostarme, toco mi frente y está fresca. Nada de fiebre maldita, tal vez… Tal vez haya esperanza para nosotros. Dejo de escuchar el agua y un momento después siento gotitas frías cayendo sobre mi abdomen y pecho, y cuando me doy cuenta tengo a Akane sobre mi, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su cabello mojado erizándome la piel de todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo desnudo está envuelto por una toalla y nada más, lo que me provoca una sensación extraña y tengo que contener el aliento para controlarme. Está llorando sobre mi hombro y entonces la rodeo de la cintura.

-Ya, ya –susurro sobre su oído, el perfume del jabón llena todos mis sentidos, la calidez de su piel a pesar de estar mojada me acelera el pulso-. Estoy bien, me salvaste, Akane.

Se aleja de mi un poco, está tan hermosa, se ha quitado la tierra de la piel y sus heridas han tomado un tono rosa pálido, ya no tiene sangre en ningún lado, sus mejillas están rojas, sus labios carnosos… " _Está desnuda_." ¡Basta! ¿Qué no puedo pensar en otra cosa? No. Su cuerpo es sublime aún bajo la toalla que se amolda a su figura.

-Por un momento pensé…- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, su rostro es la máscara de la desesperación y la tristeza, se me rompe el corazón.

-Pero estoy bien, ¿lo ves? Gracias a ti –toco una de sus mejillas con mi mano, pero en seguida se aleja, como si no soportara el contacto. Pero acaba de abrazarme, ¿qué sucede?-¿Estás bien?

No me responde, se pone de pie en silencio y mis ojos no pueden evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero ella no parece notarlo, está absorta en otra cosa.

-Cuando estaba enamorada del Doctor Tofu me dediqué a leer una docena de libros de medicina –sonríe vagamente, pero no me mira-. Como si eso me fuera a ayudar a que se fijara en mi. Gracias a eso supe qué hacer con tu herida y lo que tenía a la mano. Traje cada botiquín que encontré. Has estado dormido cuatro días.

Aquello me sorprende, pero de alguna forma ya lo esperaba.

-Akane… –debo tener mucho cuidado con mis palabras, puedo casi tocar la fragilidad de su mente y sus emociones en este momento. Cuatro días pasaron en un parpadeo sobre mi, pero para ella seguro fue un martirio. Sin embargo hay algo más-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ranma –finalmente me mira, sus ojos arden de lágrimas, gotas de cristal caen de la punta de su cabello y oscurecen el piso a lado de sus pies descalzos-. Necesito hablar contigo de tantas cosas –sus sollozos me hieren en el alma. Vuelvo a erguirme pero ahora recargo la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-Ven, siéntate.

Cada vez me siento más confundido, y la confusión sólo lleva a sentimientos aún peores. Se sienta junto a mi, su piel brilla por el agua.

-Te amo, Ranma.

Por un minuto entero no digo nada, no puedo poner en orden mi cabeza y una revolución de emociones brinca y baila en mi pecho. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que temo que lo escuche. Siento los ojos abiertos en completo asombro, mis labios entreabiertos. ¿Es verdad? ¿Es cierto que la luz de mi vida me ama?

-Yo…-comienzo a decir, pero me interrumpe abruptamente.

-No digas nada y escúchame. Te he amado siempre, Ranma, siempre y eres un idiota por no haberte dado cuenta, y aun más idiota por esperar hasta ahora para decirme que soy todo para ti, cuando evidentemente soy lo único que te queda.

-No, Akane. No voy a permitir que…

-¡Escúchame! –alza la voz, es sólo un poco pero me deja mudo, completamente impresionado porque algo no está bien. He esperado toda mi vida para escucharle decir eso y ahora que lo hace lo único que siento es miedo… Un terrible presentimiento se cierra como un puño de hielo en mi corazón-. ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es cierto cuando ya no hay nadie más a quien puedas amar? ¡¿Cuando me has hecho creer que tienes sentimientos por una o por otra…?!

-¡Ahora vas a escucharme tú a mi! –es mi turno de interrumpirla, y lo hago con una orden, no puedo permitir que se martirice más por un absurdo como ese-. ¡Yo ya te había dicho que te amo! ¡Ya te lo había dicho! ¿Recuerdas? –me mira como si estuviera loco, como si la herida en el pecho me zafara un tornillo-. ¡En Jusenkyo! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? –estoy molesto, no, más que eso. ¡Furioso! No quiero tocar ese tema.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunta con la voz en un hilo.

-Recordarme que fui un idiota, que casi te perdí. ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Cuando creí que estabas muerta te dije que te amo. ¡Te lo grité! ¡Te amo! ¡Yo te amo, Akane, antes que de que tu me amaras a mi! ¿No acabas de decirlo? ¿El Doctor Tofu? En cambio yo te amé desde que te vi, ¡en un instante! –trueno los dedos y ella me observa incrédula-. ¡Así fue para mi, así de definitiva y certera fuiste! ¡Y cuando despertaste me dijiste que habías escuchado todo!

-¡Y tú te encargaste de hacerme dudar hasta creer que me lo había imaginado todo! –ahora si, grita, fuera de sí, y sé que tiene razón, lo se tan bien que el dolor en mi pecho ya no es por la herida, sino por lo cobarde y ciego que he sido para permitir que llegáramos a esto.

-¡Sí, sí lo hice! ¡Porque estaba aterrorizado, Akane, petrificado! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que me amabas cuando despertaste en mis brazos?! ¿Por qué siempre, siempre la maldita duda?! ¡Me heriste, Akane, me heriste en el alma, en el orgullo!

-¡El orgullo es lo único que te importa!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Sabes bien que eso no es cierto! –yo también estaba gritando, y sin darme cuenta me había puesto de pie. Un rayo de dolor me cruzó el cuerpo, pero me mantuve firme en todo momento-. ¿Qué no he sido tu sombra desde que puse un pie en tu casa? ¿No he sido tu perro guardián en todo momento? ¿Qué no puse tu vida antes que la de cualquier otra persona? ¡Tu vida siempre por delante, delante de la mía, de la de cualquier otra! ¿Qué ya se te olvidó que dejé pasar oportunidades de ser un hombre completo sólo para que tú estuvieras bien? ¡Tú, siempre tú! ¡Tú eres mi corazón, eres mi sangre, mi espíritu! ¿No lo hice? ¿Lo imaginé? ¡¿Estoy loco?! –y con la pausa respiré agitado. El golpe de emociones, gritos y adrenalina consumió demasiada energía. Pero me mantuve en pie.

-Pero todo lo demás…

-Lo demás eran niñerías, no teníamos nada mas de qué preocuparnos, era todo nuestro mundo. Quería encelarte, enfurecerte, lo que fuera que me diera una señal de que sentías lo mismo.

-Siempre he sentido lo mismo.

-Bien, ¡vaya! ¡Ahí lo tienes entonces! ¿O no? Creo que siempre fui más claro que tú ¡porque yo no lo sabía!

-Por favor, Ranma… -sus lágrimas son gruesas y corren por sus mejillas arrebatando la luz de la tarde, y entonces parecen fuego líquido. No lo soporto, no puedo verla llorar, toda mi furia se desvanece en ese instante.

Completamente destrozado por su llanto me acercó a ella, extiendo mis manos para tomar su rostro, limpiar sus lágrimas con besos y palabras de amor, pero me rechaza de nuevo, y me duele.

-No te acerques, Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa? –se me cierra la garganta -. Akane…

-Yo daría mi vida por ti, y antes, cuando todo era normal, habría dado mi vida por verte feliz, realizado, aunque no fuera conmigo. Y sin embargo, una parte de mi lo sabía. Es cierto, todo lo que dices es cierto, yo también tenía miedo y lo siento –su llanto crece, las palabras le salen entrecortadas, me está matando -. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Te amo tanto que me duele, Ranma, tanto que si me rechazabas habría muerto en ese instante. Y casi… -se tapa el rostro con las manos, no entiendo nada, no quiero entender-. Casi desearía que fuera así, que me rechazaras, que no me amaras.

-¿De qué hablas? -¿he sido yo? ¿Esa voz temblorosa es mía?-. Akane, ¿de qué hablas?

Ya no me importa que no quiera que la toque, que tenga una crisis emocional, que esté semidesnuda frente a mi, ¡no me importa! Termino con la distancia entre nosotros, quito de su rostro sus manos y pongo las mías en sus mejillas.

Y está ardiendo.

Me mira suplicante, como si esperara que tuviera una respuesta a todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos infernales días, como si en mis ojos escondiera la cura para el fin del mundo. Así es como me mira, mientras sus lágrimas calientes me empapan los dedos y yo apenas puedo respirar, apenas puedo reaccionar, y si el dolor de la herida fue mortal, si con cada respiración creí que moría… Ahora… Ahora estoy muerto.

Esto es dolor, el núcleo puro del dolor.

Esto, no lo físico, quisiera que todo se quedara en lo físico. Porque esto no se puede curar, esto no puede sanar.

-Estoy enferma –suelta con un sollozo aun más fuerte, más doloroso, aunque no es necesario ¿cierto? Lo sé-. Estoy enferma, Ranma, como mi hermana, como nuestros padres. Voy a morir.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

-Ryoga me atacó –comienza a hablar. Nos hemos sentado porque no soporto estar de pie, no por el dolor de la herida, que en el último par de minutos se ha convertido en el menor de mis problemas, sino porque la noticia me ha dejado sin fuerza. Mis manos están cerradas sobre la orilla de la cama, mi rostro cabizbajo, los ojos clavados en mis rodillas. Ella está a mi lado, y el calor que emana su cuerpo, que hace un momento lo confundí con _su_ calor, es el de la fiebre, y es como estar a lado de una antorcha. ¿Cómo puede seguir de pie? " _Es diferente para todos_ –dice la vocecita-. _¿Recuerdas? Tal vez se convierta en una salvaje, tal vez no, qué más da ¿cierto? El final es sólo uno."_ –Hace cuatro días. Me acorraló y pensé que moriría, pensé que también a mi me arrancaría la garganta, pero no lo hizo. No tenía caso, me dejó sola porque olió la fiebre en mi. No sé bien hace cuanto la tengo, no sé cómo me contagié… El niño que nos atacó, ¿recuerdas? Tengo rasguños de él en la espalda y tal vez… No sé, nadie sabe cómo empezó y nadie sabe cómo se transmite. Kasumi estaba bien, y de un día para otro tenía la fiebre. No tenía heridas de ningún tipo, no tuvo contacto con nadie que no fuéramos nosotros, y sin embargo fue la primera en morir –su voz está apagada, habla conmigo pero me da la impresión de que se lo está diciendo a si misma, que estos cuatro días estuvo en completo mutismo y ahora va a escucharlo por primera vez igual que yo. Y son ideas que le han dado vueltas en la cabeza por todo este tiempo mientras yo agonizaba-. Podría estar en el aire, y no es inmediato porque tú no estás enfermo. Y cuando Kasumi enfermó sólo nuestros padres se contagiaron, pero ni Nabiki ni tu ni yo… Yo no estaba enferma cuando huimos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –me escucho preguntar, incapaz de alzar la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Ese es el punto de toda esta pesadilla, ¿cierto? Nadie lo sabe. Sólo sé que cuando encontré este lugar, ya no me sentía yo. No me sentía bien. Ha empeorado, casi no puedo retener comida, y no duermo bien, por las noches la fiebre me sube tanto que deliro y me duele tanto…

-Ya basta –suplico, no puedo escuchar que algo la está lastimando sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Simplemente no puedo.

-Tomo dos o tres duchas diarias para bajarme la fiebre… Funciona por un rato. Me he tomado todos los antibióticos que he encontrado, pero…

Pero nada funciona.

-Maté a Mousse -suelta de pronto y es como si una mano invisible me levantara el rostro, la miro y está temblando, los ojos vidriosos, el cabello le cae como una cascada sobre la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que maté a Mousse. Fue con un arma, de un tiro justo entre los ojos. Usé el arma con la que el niño te estaba disparando.

 _Pum. Pum. Pum_. Mi corazón retumba en mis oídos como un tambor de guerra, no escucho nada más, ni siquiera mi respiración que sé se ha acelerado. ¿Por cuantas cosas más ha tenido que pasar sin mi? ¿Por qué siento que he estado inconsciente una década? Lejos de ella, lejos de todo lo que la ha dañado. " _Ranma el protector. Ranma el perro guardián ¿no es así? ¿No es eso lo que dijiste?_ " Bueno, no me puedo imaginar una mejor manera de cerrarme la boca.

-¿Crees que soy…?

-La mujer más maravillosa que he conocido jamás –sonrió, es una sonrisa triste, no puedo ni siquiera comenzar a describir cómo me siento-. Me salvaste la vida más de una vez, gracias a ti sigo aquí y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Pero, Akane –tomo su mano entre la mía y ella se tensa-, sin ti ya no quiero nada.

-No digas eso.

-Piénsalo. Solo, piénsalo por un momento. Por ti atravesaría mil obstáculos, desafiaría a la muerte cuantas veces sea necesario. Y más ahora que lo sabes, que sabes que te amo, haría lo que fuera. Pero si no estás tu…

-¿Qué sentirías, Ranma, si yo te dijera eso?

No lo sé, probablemente lo mismo que ella, frustración, angustia, desesperación. Es verdad, nunca podría aceptarlo, nunca podría perdonármelo aunque ese _nunca_ no durara más de un par de días. Sería un martirio, un infierno peor que este. Y sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción me queda? No existe forma de que acepte perderla para siempre.

-He pensado en tu madre –dice suavemente, pero no tiene sentido, todo lo que diga a partir de ahora serán intentos absurdos de luchar contra algo que ya está decidido.

-¿Mi madre? Mi madre está muerta igual que el resto de la humanidad.

-No Ranma, eso no lo sabes. No todos están muertos, mírate. Tú estas vivo y bien.

-Por ahora.

-O por siempre. No lo sabemos. Tienes que buscarla, buscar otras personas, refugiarte en algún lado donde puedan tratar tu herida mejor que yo, donde haya alimento y agua…

-Nada de lo que digas servirá.

-¡Por favor! –exclama y me arrebata su mano poniéndose de pie de un brinco-. ¡Por favor no me hagas esto! ¡Eres un cobarde!

-Entonces lo soy –tan calmado, tan extrañamente calmado ahora que he tomado de la decisión de irme con ella.

-¡No! ¡No, basta, basta! –sus lágrimas brotan como esferas de cristal, sus ojos brillan como luces en la oscuridad-. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes!

Me pongo de pie bruscamente y ella contienen el aliento, tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

-¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tú! ¿Cómo me pides que siga después de ti? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No sé hacerlo, Akane, no sé cómo! ¡Soy fuerte y valiente, y parece que no le temo a nadie! ¡Soy orgulloso y engreído e inmaduro! ¡Soy todo eso, todo lo que quieras, pero no invencible! ¡No soy invencible, Akane! Y si tú te vas, esta herida –me llevo una mano a las vendas-, esta herida será un rasguño en comparación.

Abre la boca pero no sale nada de ella, su gesto es la viva imagen de la desesperación y la tristeza infinita, entonces se le doblan las rodillas y cede por completo al llanto, yo me arrodillo con ella, a la par, y dejo que llore sobre mi pecho, que lo llore todo. Así es por al menos una eternidad, mientras mis dedos hacen remolinos en su cabello y mi piel se empapa de sus lágrimas ardientes. Su cuerpo es fuego, pero tiembla. Finalmente, cuando los sollozos empiezan a ceder, levanto su rostro al mío y me acerco para besarla.

Se aleja en seguida.

Lo vuelvo a intentar y ella pone fuerza, sus manos contra mis hombros empujándome.

-¡No!

-La quiero, quiero la fiebre.

-No, Ranma, por favor. No sabes si así se contagia, ¡no lo sabes!

-Tu tampoco, y la quiero, no puedes negarme esto.

Me mira más allá de sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…? No tiene sentido lo que dices. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Por supuesto que puedo negártelo!

-¡Dime ¿qué va a pasar si cambias?! Si cuando mueras no mueres, ¿qué se supone que haré entonces? –creo que estoy gritando, no puedo estar seguro porque me siento al borde de la locura. No hay un solo ruido más a kilómetros, tal vez a millas a la redonda, y mis palabras se hacen tan fuertes como truenos-. ¿Me vas a orillar a matarte? ¡¿Eso quieres para mi?!

Niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, creo que no va a decir nada, pero lo hace:

-Contagiarte no ayudará. Puedo convertirme en lo que se convirtieron Ryoga y Mousse mucho antes de que tu mueras, o después. ¿Y qué pasará si eres tú el que pierde el alma? ¿Me harías eso? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo! –con sus puños frágiles me golpea en el pecho-. ¡No puedes saberlo! ¡No puedes y sólo nos arriesgarás a ambos!

-¡No! Si tengo la fiebre y tu pierdes el alma, como dices, entonces…-¿entonces qué? ¿Será más fácil matarla?-. Entonces sabré que te volveré a ver pronto –mi voz se quiebra así que hago una pausa, aprieto los dientes, siento mi mandíbula de piedra-. Al menos así lo sabré.

-¿Y si eres tú el que se pierde?

-Jamás, y escúchalo bien, jamás te haría daño. Si siento que la fiebre consumirá lo mejor de mi, te juro que…

-Ya. Cállate ya. No lo haré, Ranma. No te haría esto por nada del mundo. Es una idiotez, has perdido la cabeza por completo. ¡No lo haré jamás! ¡Suéltame!

No la suelto, por supuesto, ya nunca más la volveré a soltar. Y sus intentos de alejarse de mi son menos que nada, es como luchar contra una hoja atrapada en mis dedos que se agita desesperada por el viento. No puede ganarme, ni el viento ni ella. Y solo debo aplicar un poco más de fuerza, así que lo hago. Sus labios tocan los míos, y yo los acaricio suavemente con la punta de mi lengua, pero ella se reúsa a abrirlos.

-No lo haré –repite tan cerca de mi que apenas puede hablar.

-Si lo harás, lo harás por mi.

-Es por ti que…

Y tomo la oportunidad. Sello sus palabras con mis labios, mi lengua toca la suya primero con desesperación, luego con ternura. Siento la fiebre dentro de su cuerpo, la siento arder y suplico, por todo lo bueno que hubo alguna vez en el mundo y por todo lo bueno que queda, por favor, por favor quiero la fiebre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Es nuestro primer beso, y no sé si es por la fiebre, pero siento que estoy flotando. Lo amo tanto, y temo tanto por él, porque cometa un absurdo sin vuelta atrás. ¿Quién sino él para quedar de pie en el Apocalipsis? Siempre fuerte, siempre victorioso. ¿Cómo puedo permitir que se haga esto a si mismo? ¿Por qué no lo estoy alejando? ¿Por qué le estoy respondiendo el beso con tanta intensidad? " _Es por la fiebre_." No, sé que no. Es porque él es todo para mi, porque es mi mundo, siempre lo ha sido, y hasta mi último día lo será. La Tierra podrá haber sufrido una purga definitiva, pero mientras Ranma esté conmigo, todo está bien.

Su lengua juega con la mía suavemente, después sólo sus labios, su boca abierta y la mía, un beso que no termina, no quiero que termine. No pienso en nada más, ni la fiebre, ni el contagio, nada, solo en él y lo que me hace sentir. Cada célula de mi cuerpo vibra, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo responde a sus labios y sus manos que bajan de mis mejillas a mi cuello, siento sus dedos apretar contra mi nuca y luego una de sus manos se desliza hasta mi espalda, y está fresca, entonces se me eriza la piel. Me toma de la cintura y me aprieta más a él, siento el calor delicioso de su cuerpo contra el mío que arde en fiebre y deseo. Y cuando la mano que está en mi cuello desciende a mi pecho, se detiene.

Aprovecho para recuperar el aire. Me está mirando con una profundidad atrapante, sus ojos son dos puertas a un mundo lleno de estrellas y noche y lo amo. Lo amo.

-Continúa –susurro, completamente segura de lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es a él. Para siempre, para cada segundo que me queda de vida.

Sus dedos llegan al nudo en la toalla y lo desatan. La siento resbalar por mi cuerpo y caer con un murmullo entre mis piernas. Por un momento mi desnudez me sorprende, me siento enrojecer, que es casi irónico pues la fiebre ha de tener mi rostro en rojo manzana, y quiero taparme. Pero el momento pasa rápidamente cuando Ranma vuelve a besarme. Con su brazo envuelve mi cintura y me aprieta aún más, y con la otra recorre mi cuerpo. Toca y envuelve mis senos y tengo que alejarme un poco de sus labios para tomar aire, pero él no se separa de mi y vuelve a tocar mi lengua con la suya.

Sin el menor esfuerzo, como si yo fuera una muñeca, se levanta y me levanta pegada a su cuerpo, yo me sostengo de sus hombros gruesos, poderosos, pues mis piernas no tienen la fuerza para mantenerme en pie, pero él lo hace. No sé esta repentina debilidad a qué se debe, si a que mi mente está girando a mil por hora, o que el aire me falta entre un beso y otro, o mi corazón late tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, o tal vez por la fiebre, que en este momento carece de toda importancia para mi.

Me guía hasta la cama y me recuesta, separándose de mi por un momento, mirándome como si fuera irreal, y con sumo cuidado se coloca arriba.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida –dice con su voz de terciopelo y un millón de misterios. ¡Dios! Los músculos de sus brazos se tensan pues está sosteniendo todo su peso para no caer sobre mi, y son brazos fuertes, irrompibles.

¿Cómo no lo iban a amar todas las mujeres que lo miraran? ¿Cómo no volverse locas por un hombre así? ¿Cómo no quererlo para ellas, de esta forma como lo tengo yo, a punto de hacerlo mío para siempre? Las comprendo, claro, yo misma estoy muda de impresión y amor por su belleza salvaje e innegable.

-Te amo –es lo único que puedo decir, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

-Yo te amo, te amo Akane, te amo –y se inclina y deja rodar sus labios sobre mi cuello arrebatándome suspiros. Me besa los hombros, el pecho, me toca mientras desciende por mi abdomen y yo siento que voy a explotar.

-Ranma…-suspiro.

Se detiene un momento para liberarse de sus pantalones negros, y regresa a mi cuerpo, a besarme y acariciarme de una forma que me hace pensar que soy la única mujer en el mundo, que tal vez lo sea. Me hace sentir como un tesoro, como un imposible realizándose. Paso mis manos por sus brazos, por su espalda donde dejo que la punta de mis dedos acaricie cada trazo de sus músculos y cada parte de su piel. Y luego entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello negro azabache y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, gimiendo, mientras su lengua entra por completo en mi intimidad.

Lo necesito, necesito que sea uno conmigo. Cuando alza el rostro desearía que no fuera así, pero entonces me vuelve a mirar, directo a los ojos, y es como si nada de lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor fuera cierto, todo es perfecto, nada nos toca, nada nos daña. Mi cuerpo arde y ya no sé si es la fiebre o el amor que siento por él. Se acerca a mis labios de nuevo, el beso es profundo, nuestras respiraciones chocan y se mezclan y yo estoy volando entre sus brazos para siempre segura. " _Te amo, te amo, te amo_." Pienso y lo digo, y suspiro y me amoldo a sus manos y a todo lo que es él. Y su aroma me envuelve, su aliento me embriaga, sus suaves gemidos sobre mi oído o sobre mis labios me vuelven loca.

Entonces entra en mi, y lo hace con tanta ternura y amor infinito, que siento la inmensidad del Universo llenándome el cuerpo, corriendo en mis venas y llevándome al cielo una y otra vez. Mis piernas sobre su espalda y una de sus manos en mi muslo.

Y nos convertimos en uno, un solo ser, un solo gran amor. Un todo. Hasta que las estrellas bailan en mi cuerpo estremeciéndolo en el más absoluto placer.

Cuando despierto, por un instante que será mi tesoro por el tiempo que me quede, soy inmensamente feliz. Me siento bien, perfecta, plena. Estoy con la cabeza sobre su hombro, desnudos los dos, y él duerme tan tranquilamente que con mirarlo he cumplido hasta el más caprichoso de todos mis deseos. Solo con verlo así, mío.

Luego, la fiebre me azota con una bofetada terrible. El malestar es una ola de fuego y dolor que me obliga a morderme la lengua para no soltar ningún ruido, no lo quiero despertar, no aún. Pero ya no se trata de lo que quiero, sino lo que la fiebre quiere. Las nauseas se cierran como un puño en mi estómago y me tengo que poner de pie en seguida. Un terrible mareo hace que toda la habitación de vueltas bajo mis pies pero ni siquiera eso me puede detener. No sé bien cómo pero dirijo mis piernas temblantes y débiles al baño, me dejo caer de rodillas sobre el piso helado que apenas siento contra el calor de mi cuerpo, y devuelvo lo poco que había comido en el día y un tanto más de ácidos y bilis.

Y de pronto las manos de Ranma aparecen en el campo borroso de mi visión y me sujetan el cabello. Las arcadas son fuertes y me doblan por completo, no puedo pensar en nada mas que el dolor y Kasumi. Ella estaba igual que yo, arrodillada frente al escusado, ¡qué gran imagen para recordar le estoy dejando al amor de mi vida! Igual que mi hermana, la más dulce y noble, me ha dejado la suya como fuego en mi memoria. Cuando termino, que siento que han sido al menos dos siglos, Ranma me levanta con la misma facilidad asombrosa y me lleva de nuevo a la cama.

Se sienta a mi lado, aún desnudo, y me parece tan hermoso como un sueño. Sin embargo, su gesto es de pura e insana preocupación.

-No te vayas –me susurra y yo siento una vez más las lágrimas llenándome los ojos. ¿Es que no puedo dejar de llorar ni un momento? " _Qué fuerte y valiente, Akane, qué gran guerrera eres llorando a sol y sombra._ _Una imagen más para Ranma. ¡Muy bien!_ " No puedo evitarlo, no es la fiebre, no es saber que estoy muriendo con cada fibra de mi ser… Es la forma en la que lo dice, su voz ronca, sus ojos llenos de angustia.

Y entonces me llega de golpe, peor que la enfermedad, peor que el malestar, ¡peor que la muerte de toda mi familia! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué demonios he hecho? Me entregué completamente a Ranma enferma de la fiebre que ha terminado con la vida humana en la Tierra. ¡Lo hice sin importarme nada, egoísta como jamás creí que podía ser! Lo he besado y tocado, y he dejado que entre en mí llena de esta enfermedad mortal.

¡Lo he matado! ¡Por Dios, yo lo he matado!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta, pues mi rostro se ha transformado en terror puro.

-¿Cómo pude permitirlo? –me escucho muy lejos, dando vueltas el mundo entero sobre mi, y siento las lágrimas resbalar y me queman-. ¿Qué hice? Te contagié, yo…

-Es lo que quería –su voz es suave, es una caricia pero eso lo hace todavía peor. ¡Es un hombre que sólo existe una vez en el mundo, con esos ojos y facciones y esa voz hipnotisante, y yo lo he matado!

-No, yo…

-Hiciste lo que te pedí. Lo hiciste porque me amas.

No, no, no. ¡NO! Cualquier cosa, Dios mio, cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que acabo de hacer. Ryoga arrancándome el corazón, un millón de flechas sobre mi, un millón de balas para el resto de la gente que quise en mi vida. ¡Lo que sea menos esto, por favor!

-Mi amor –dice y pasa su pulgar sobre mis pómulos, secando mis lágrimas-. No, no llores. No llores. Me has salvado, ¿que no lo entiendes? Esto es el infierno, pero contigo se siente como cielo. Si te vas… Cuando te… -no puede, y no quiero que lo haga, no quiero verlo sufrir ni un segundo más-. Me has salvado del infierno.

Quiero creerlo, con todas mis fuerzas juro que quiero creerlo, pero no puedo. La única verdad es que soy una egoísta, un horrible ser humano que por su propio placer ha condenado a quien adora con todo el corazón. ¿Es que acaso la enfermedad me ha quitado el sentido común? No creo poder soportarlo. Ranma se vuelve a acostar a mi lado, apenas soy consciente que estoy llorando incontrolablemente, pues sólo puedo pensar en lo terrible que me siento conmigo misma. Y él espera, me rodea con sus brazos, y me susurra que está bien aunque no sea así.

-Allá a donde tu vayas, yo también iré –dice, y es una afirmación tan brutal, tan real, que dejo de llorar.

Y los dos nos quedamos quietos, acostados, envueltos uno en el otro, solo así, sin decir nada.

No hay nada que decir a final de cuentas, ¿cierto? Se ha acabado, no importa cuánto llore, cuanto reniegue de lo obvio. No importa cuánto me enoje, o me asuste, el caso es que así es, va a pasar. ¿Por qué no esperar el final así? Juntos.

Sin embargo sucede que, al final de ese día, Ranma sigue perfectamente bien. Cuarenta y ocho horas después, no tiene aún ningún síntoma.

Para el final del tercer día, con lágrimas brillantes en aquellos ojos vehementes, temblando de rabia y terror, Ranma lo dice en voz alta:

-Soy inmune… ¡Soy inmune maldita sea!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Estar con Akane así, siendo un mismo ser en aquel momento que durará hasta la eternidad, es definitivamente lo mejor que me ha pasado. No es que lo compare con nada, porque no tiene comparación, pero no recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz y completo ni siquiera cuando me liberé de la maldición. Nada me ha parecido nunca tan magnífico.

Quiero le fiebre porque quiero ir con ella, y tal vez si quedara alguien para escuchar mi historia, me juzgaría de cobarde. Si, tal vez lo soy, pues nada se me clava tan dolorosamente en las entrañas como pensar que pasaré un solo día sin ella. Sabiendo que se ha ido para siempre, que no la veré reír, no la escucharé hablar, no sentiré sus manos sombre mi piel. Así que sí, soy un cobarde, el peor de todos, y no me importa.

Después de su colapso de fiebre y culpa, los dos recostados en la cama, hablamos sobre los salvajes casi en susurro, como si temiéramos que alguno nos escuchara y se apareciera tumbando la puerta. "¡ _Con que hablando de mi, eh!_ "

-Se contagia por aire, estoy seguro –afirmo pasando mis dedos por las hebras de su cabello de seda-, y sea lo que sea, dependiendo del cuerpo, tarda en incubar y lanzarse a la sangre.

Akane se encoje de hombros, siento su cuello arder sobre mi brazo, sus manos como brazas en mi pecho.

-Supongo que tu teoría es tan buena como cualquier otra. Puede ser lo mismo que dices, el tiempo de incubación, pero por contacto. Si es así, eso podría explicar por qué después de lo que pasó en el bosque yo enfermé y tu no. El niño y yo forcejeamos sobre la tierra, y me arañó la espalda. A ti no te tocó Mousse.

Si, puede ser, o no. Y podríamos deliberar acerca de esto toda la noche, pero llegaríamos al mismo inestable punto en el que estamos. Una paso adelante es el aire, un paso atrás el contacto, y ambos lados el simio que se escapó del laboratorio, o el virus que no pudieron controlar. Saberlo no nos curará, no nos salvará.

Apenas dormimos, ella tiene pesadillas horribles que le arrancan lágrimas y lamentos, y el dolor le crispa las manos y la obliga a apretar los dientes. Trato de calmarla con toallas húmedas y lo que queda de los antibióticos, pero no sirve de nada, sigue temblando y murmurando cosas inentendibles y yo siento que me muero. Desgraciadamente, no siento que me muero literalmente. Aún no tengo síntomas. Akane me dijo que sólo pasaron unas horas desde el encuentro con el niño en el bosque cuando sintió el primer mareo, y si se trata de contacto, yo he tenido mucho de eso.

Paso la noche en vela, pero al siguiente día se ve mejor. Abre los ojos de miel y me mira sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunta, ella a mí. Niego con la cabeza, ¿cómo puede ser esa su primer pregunta al despertar de una noche como la que tuvo? Paso mi mano por su frente, luego sus mejillas y me inclino para besar sus labios.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Ella dice que no, me lo imaginaba.

-No puedes estar sin comer nada.

-Lo que coma mi estómago se encargará de devolverlo.

-O puedes hacer un esfuerzo.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?

-¿Por mi?

Dice que si, pero la noto más pálida, su piel más caliente y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sus ojos brillan. Una punzada de miedo me detiene el corazón pero no lo demuestro. Me levanto de la cama con el susurro de las sábanas al resbalar de mis piernas. Tomo una rápida ducha donde cambio mis vendajes y limpio la herida. Akane hizo un trabajo espectacular curándola, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco sorprendido en el mal sentido. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que sabía tanto de medicina? Busco mis pantalones y veo mi camisa sobre el escritorio. Akane la lavó pero aún así me siento un poco idiota usando una prenda rota. Después, me siento más idiota por siquiera preocuparme por algo tan absurdo. No es como que alguien me va a ver.

Ni siquiera creo que quede alguien a kilómetros a la redonda.

Tomo un par de pastillas para el dolor y le doy otro par a Akane. Me siento a su lado sobre la cama.

-Voy por algo de comida –entonces beso sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas y de nuevo sus labios y ella me responde dejando entrar mi lengua. Es fuego, su interior es sólo fuego, pero no me molesta y no es insoportable. Solo me preocupa y me asusta como nada en el mundo. "¿ _Y si se levanta después de muerta_?" Basta, basta de eso.

Salgo de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada, se ve tan frágil ahí acostada, con las sábanas blancas y húmedas de su sudor tapándole hasta la cintura, temblando repentinamente, y la cascada de cabello oscuro ondeando sobre la almohada. Tiene la respiración difícil y me recuerda a mi padre en sus últimos momentos, lo cual me deja petrificado en mi lugar, con una mano sobre la chapa de la puerta, y un pie en el pasillo. ¿Y si estos son sus últimos momentos? "¿ _Y si cuando vuelvas ya está muerta? O peor aún, ¿y si cuando vuelvas te está esperando?_ " Oh Dios, no sé cómo vivir con esto. " _No tienes que dejar el motel para encontrar comida, hazlo rápido y regresa."_

Cierro la puerta tras mi espalda, pero tan lentamente que casi puedo tocar todas mis dudas empujando contra la madera.

En la máquina dispensadora ya sólo quedan un par de pastelillos y otro par de bebidas de sabor, golosinas y pedazos de vidrio. Tomo todo lo que se pueda comer y busco la cocina, debe de haber una cocina. Estoy a punto de rendirme, pasando entre cuarto y cuarto y a veces retrocediendo con una mano sobre mi nariz y boca por el insoportable hedor de la muerte. Debe haber un puñado de cuerpos descomponiéndose en los rincones, y cuando el olor se acerca a mi, yo me alejo. Entonces, fuera de la recepción hay una puerta entreabierta que me guía a una pequeña casa, donde seguro vivían los dueños del motel, y ahí hay cocina, sólo que no todo está en buen estado.

Me llevo lo que sirve, y cuando voy a salir de ahí veo una mesilla que dio funciones de comedor, con un mantel de bordados turquesa y un florero vacío, entonces tengo una idea. Subo a las habitaciones, que son dos, y afortunadamente en una encuentro lo que estoy buscando.

Cuando regreso a la habitación ya es medio día, y sigo sin un solo síntoma. Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la besé. Trato de no pensar en eso y voy directo hacia Akane, de nuevo a sentarme a su lado. Lo primero que hago es comprobar que respira, y cuando veo que es así (aunque su respiración se siente como meter la mano en un horno) me doy cuenta que mi corazón está golpeando con fuerza mi pecho y mis oídos. "¿ _Y estaba muerta? ¿Qué habrías hecho idiota, tardándote tanto, perdiéndote los que podrían ser sus últimos minutos_?"

Bien, sé lo que habría hecho, pero no vale la pena tocar temas tan oscuros. No necesitamos más de eso.

Abre los ojos y yo paso una mano tras su cuello y otra en su cintura y la levanto hacia mi, la envuelvo en mis brazos y ella pasa los suyos alrededor de mi cintura, recarga la cabeza en mi hombro, y nos quedamos así un momento, en silencio, y bajo mis manos la siento temblar.

-¿Quieres ver lo que traje? –pregunto, desesperado por romper el manto de angustia que ha caído sobre nosotros y nos tapa por completo. Ella asiente con la cabeza pero no se mueve, y no lo hace porque ya no tiene fuerza.

" _Akane, no me dejes_ –grita la voz en mi cabeza y es la voz de mi corazón y de mi alma, tan fuerte que me duelen los huesos-. _No me dejes, por favor, no puedo verte morir. No puedo permitir que te vayas, ¿qué hago?_ "

Dejo que su espalda descanse en la cabecera, y pongo sobre su regazo los pastelillos de crema y limón y las bebidas de sabor. Aleja la mirada como si no soportara mirarlos, como si fueran trozos de carne podrida o algo peor.

-No puedo –y se lleva una mano a los labios.

-Por favor, aunque sea bebe esto –abro una de las botellas y la acerco a sus labios. La toma con ambas manos, respira profundo como si aquello requiriera una gran cantidad de valor, y bebe un sorbo, luego otro, y espera. Yo también espero, con el alma en un hilo. Qué extraña expresión, y sin embargo, hay que estar en una situación que te arranque el aliento y te detenga el pulso para comprenderla.

No pasa nada, incluso sonríe, es una sonrisa suave, de medio lado, pero me contagia en seguida, y vuelve a beber. Por dentro doy gracias a Dios y a la vida y a su estómago que lo está aceptando. Me como los pastelillos mucho más aliviado, siento que he estado cargando una tonelada de barras de acero y apenas descanso.

Increíblemente, Akane se termina la bebida y parece que el color le regresa un poco a la piel.

-Ranma…-parece no encontrar las palabras, yo trago el último pedazo dulce de limón-. ¿Me ayudas a ducharme?

Dos cosas pasan en ese momento: siento mis mejillas enrojecer y regreso a tener dieciséis años cuando había vida y risas y peleas en mi mundo; luego pienso que es completamente estúpido enrojecer por algo así cuando ya la he visto desnuda, ella es mía, y no tengo dieciséis, tengo veintidós y me siento de treinta últimamente.

Pero se ve tan frágil, tan debilitada que me parece de cristal, quebradiza como una muñeca de arena. Me levanto y voy a preparar la tina, no hay forma de que pueda mantenerse en pie. Cuando está llena de agua caliente, la tomo entre mis brazos y es tan liviana que estoy a punto de volver a quedar petrificado de miedo pero me obligo, con todo lo que tengo, a pretender que no me doy cuenta, todo está bien, ella no está muriendo y yo no estoy aterrorizado más allá de cualquier definición al respecto.

La meto en la tina, me arrodillo a su lado, tomo la esponja y comienzo a limpiar su cuerpo, que a pesar de estar agonizante sigue preservando su belleza, sus líneas definidas tras la palidez de cera, la suavidad de terciopelo bajo sus huesos de carbón rojo. Luego lavo su cabello, largo, brillante, hasta que huele a flores salvajes y manzanas. La envuelvo en una toalla y la llevo de nuevo a la cama donde me encargo de secar cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso entre dedo y dedo de pie y ella suelta una carcajada inesperada que hace bailar mi corazón martirizado. Y, finalmente cepillo su cabello, una y otra vez hasta que se seca y queda más suave que nunca sobre su espalda, y cae sobre sus hombros como chorros de agua negro-azulada.

-Te amo –murmura y luego me besa, sus manos en mis mejillas, su aliento es suave y débil.- ¿Por qué pasó esto, Ranma? ¿Por qué cuando por fin te tengo y sé que eres para siempre mío?

-Siempre he sido tuyo. Siempre.

-Pero yo fui una tonta.

-Y yo el más idiota de todos los hombres –la idea me saca una sonrisa porque es cierto, fue el más idiota, inseguro e inmaduro, incluso entre nuestros amigos, y pensarlo me llena de tristeza y me hace sonreír, no entiendo por qué. De pronto quiero llorar, pero los hombres no lloran. " _Lloraste en el bosque, ¿recuerdas? Cuando todos murieron, cuando Ryoga le clavó los dedos a Nabiki y Akane soltó el primer grito del martirio que sería el resto de tu vida y la de ella? Entonces, ¿los hombres lloran o no?"_ -. Mousse siempre le dijo a Shampoo que la amaba, Kuno a ti, y Ryoga…Bueno, al final lo hizo ¿cierto? El único cobarde aquí fui yo.

-Y yo…

-Tú nunca debiste preocuparte por lo que yo sentía, así que de nuevo, es sólo mi culpa. Déjame a mi cargar con eso, ¿de acuerdo? –no es por hacerme el héroe, es porque no creo que ella pueda cargar con nada más. Ni emocional, ni mental, mucho menos físicamente, porque entonces se va a desmoronar en mis manos y veré caer sus cenizas entre mis dedos y me volveré loco-. Tengo una pregunta completamente absurda para ti.

-Dímela.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –la miro directo a los ojos y me vuelvo a sentir ebrio y al mismo tiempo incomparablemente seguro.

Ella sonríe.

-Perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Es mi turno de sonreír.

-Entonces déjame mostrarte algo. Te tengo una sorpresa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Me acerco al ropero de pino que ofrece nuestra lujosa habitación de motel de paso, y saco un vestido blanco, el que encontré en la segunda habitación de la casa de los dueños. Si es que eso eran. Tenía la esperanza de que alguna fuera mas o menos de la complexión de Akane, y al parecer no fallé. Ella lo mira sorprendida, con sus enormes ojos tan abiertos como los de una niña que descubre los regalos de Navidad por primera vez. Siento una oleada de amor tan pura que me aleja por un momento de la horrible realidad. La ayudo a ponerse vestido, ella alza los brazos por encima de su cabeza y yo lo deslizo. Le queda un poco corto, hasta a los muslos, que no es mucha diferencia del roto que tenía, y sin pensarlo paso mi mano por ellos, luego las bajo y su piel arde pero al mismo tiempo es tan suave que me podría hacer adicto. Dejo que mis manos descansen en sus rodillas y ella me mira con tanta intensidad que no se me ocurre otra cosa que sonreírle.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –me pregunta mientras ato el lazo, igualmente blanco, a su fina cintura.

-Ah, es uno de mis muchísimos dones. Ahora, tápate, no quiero que te de un resfriado –no sé bien de dónde viene el repentino buen humor.

Ella suelta una risa que me suena a campanillas de cristal, mientras pongo sobre sus hombros las sábanas y la envuelvo en ellas.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Por supuesto que si –le doy un rápido beso en los labios y la cargo en vilo. Y es, otra vez, ligera como una pluma, tengo la sensación de que sentiré el mismo terror paralizante cada vez que compruebe lo poco que queda de ella. " _No, no pienses en nada hasta que este día se acabe. Luego puedes volver a ser tan miserable como hasta ahora_."

Y tal vez mañana ya tenga la fiebre, y todo esto carecerá de importancia.

Salimos de la habitación y compruebo a través del ventanal que estamos justo a la hora del crepúsculo. Subo las escaleras con ella en mis brazos, sólo un par de pisos antes de abrir la puerta al techo. Afuera el aire de verano, tibio y húmedo, nos acaricia el rostro y revuelve su hermoso cabello. Avanzo por un tramo pequeño que guía a la parte amplia del techo, donde he preparado una mesita (la de la casa de los dueños) con un florero lleno de Camelias, que tuve la suerte de encontrar en el bosque que nos rodea en todas direcciones, un par de platos (no puedo decir que de porcelana pero algo es algo) con sardinas, que es lo único que queda comestible, una sola botella más de agua de sabor, y un paquete de galletas saladas. Además de que encontré todas las velas que había en cada habitación (haciendo el gran esfuerzo de entrar incluso a aquellas que hedían a tumba) y tracé un pequeño camino hasta la mesa, donde un par de velas más nos esperan.

Akane ahoga una exclamación y por nada del mundo me pierdo su expresión de absoluta sorpresa y encanto.

-Ranma… -susurra, y no dice más porque la enorme sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro no se lo permite.

La siento en una de las sillas y rápidamente me dedico a prender las velas con una caja de cerillas, que igual encontré en la cocina.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué si me gusta? –sus ojos brillan y se ve tan hermosa que no importa si es por la fiebre o por la luz de las velas o el tono rojo y anaranjado del cielo y sus nubes rasgadas. Es preciosa, es mía, y este su momento.-Ranma es… Es perfecto, es… -se lleva ambas manos a los labios y después ríe, y si aún puede reír, aún hay esperanza, ¿cierto? " _No_ –responde la vocecita agria, que no se calla ni se callará nunca-. _No es cierto, no te engañes. Pero por ahora está bien. Y mañana tal vez tengas la fiebre_."

Siento mi estómago volverse un nudo, sigo sin síntomas, y no quiero pensar en eso tampoco.

-El menú de hoy, de entre todos los majares que había para elegir, es sardinas enlatadas –escucho mi voz risueña, tranquila, y me sorprende lo bien que puedo controlarla.

-Mi favorito –me regala otra sonrisa, y me encargo de grabar esa imagen con fuego en mi memoria, porque como dije antes, los detalles son lo único que nos queda.

Detalles, como una de sus manos deslizándose sobre la mesa hasta encontrar la mía, y a pesar de que la fiebre está acabando con ella por dentro, sus dedos están fríos. " _Helados_." O sus largas pestañas que atrapan las luces del cielo, y los movimientos que realiza cuando se quita de los hombros las sábanas y me deja ver la desnudes de sus brazos, de su cuello.

Los detalles son todo, se han convertido en todo pues cada uno puede ser el último, y cuando quede un sólo ser humano, si es que queda alguien además de nosotros, lo único que tendrá será eso, los detallas en cada uno de sus recuerdos, y en todos ellos, en él o ella, recaerá la humanidad completa.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunta y tengo que parpadear un par de veces para alejar todo aquello, pero es casi imposible.

-¿Quedará alguien más?

-Si –y lo dice tan segura, como si supiera donde están.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé –y comprendo que es esperanza, sin esperanza ya nos habríamos vuelto locos estando tan absurdamente cerca del filo entre lo racional y lo demente.

Empezamos a hablar de nuestra familia, pero no es una plática triste, sino que recordamos lo mejor de cada uno. Kasumi y su dulzura, la ambición de Nabiki, mi padre huyendo de todo convirtiéndose en panda y hablando por letreros, y el señor Tendo con su dramatismo incomparable. ¡Todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos! Los celos de Shampoo, la locura de Kodashi, y un millón de pretendientes con los que luchar. Y terminamos así, justo así, en nuestro mundo, a nuestra edad, en nuestra vida, llegó el Apocalipsis.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto –dice, y noto que apenas ha probado bocado y ya ni siquiera bebe el agua de sabor-, es que pronto los volveré a ver a todos. ¿Verdad?

Entonces me quedo sin palabras y el nudo que estaba en mi estómago sube hasta mi garganta y ahí se queda, duro como roca.

-Veré a mis padres y a mis hermanas y al Tío Genma, y les diré que los extrañas mucho y que siempre piensas en ellos.

-Yo también los veré pronto.

Y la forma en la que me mira, es un segundo, menos de un segundo, pero de inmediato comprendo que ella no cree que yo enferme, ¡no lo cree y en el fondo yo tampoco! Pero decirlo en voz alta es demasiado, es no dar vuelta atrás.

-¿Y qué pasaría si fueras inmune?

-Akane…

-¿Qué pasaría? Es sólo una situación hipotética. Imagina que lo eres, y tal vez en tu sangre esté la cura.

-¿La cura para quién?

-Para los que quedan, Ranma –su tono me deja claro que es obvio que quedan más, y yo lo sé, no soy tan prepotente para creernos los únicos. Pero es sólo una posibilidad, y el mundo se ha convertido en un océano de posibilidades. Quedan sobrevivientes además de nosotros, o no. Soy la cura, o no.

-Los que quedan, donde sea que estén, siguen de pie porque son inmunes. Y vamos a imaginar por un momento que yo tengo la cura, ¿quién la va a desarrollar? ¿En qué laboratorio?

-No sabes si hay bases militares con gente que puede hacer eso, refugios…

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –he perdido el apetito y la conversación no me gusta-. Me pasaste la fiebre, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si no?

 _¿Y si no?_ Bien, esa es una excelente pregunta, ¿no es así? Excelente, ¿y si no qué harás, Ranma Saotome? ¿Jugar al héroe? ¿Recorrer Japón de punta a punta y si no hay nadie cruzar a otras tierras? " _Si, tal vez encuentres la base militar, y te hagan un millón de pruebas doctores con temperatura de 43 grados. Si, tal vez encuentren la cura, ¿por qué no? Si no mueren antes, claro. ¿O le vas a decir lo que en realidad va a pasar_ si no?"

-Imagina que te arrancan una pierna, o un brazo –digo, y siento un cosquilleo incómodo en las piernas-. El trauma es terrible, tu vida cambia para siempre, una parte de ti se ha ido. Pero sobrevives, aprendes a vivir así. Ahora imagina que te quitan los riñones, los pulmones, o drenan toda tu sangre. No puedes, aunque lo intentes es imposible. Y si tu mueres, eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar conmigo, ¿me entiendes? No sobreviviré. Y no te lo digo porque de pronto soy absurdamente romántico, ni porque estemos al borde del fin del mundo, sino porque es así Akane, simple y al grano. Cuando pensé que habías muerto en Jusenkyo, es precisamente así como me sentí. Incapaz de seguir respirando. Así que basta ya con ese tema, ¿de acuerdo? Basta ya.

-De acuerdo –murmura y lamento haber sido tan seco, parece una niña regañada.

Detalles, es una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, y una guerrera en el cuerpo de una diosa, y fue increíblemente valiente e increíblemente fuerte al sacarme del bosque y cuidarme hasta verme recuperado. Mató a Mousse, se encontró frente a frente con Ryoga, o lo que sea que esté en su cuerpo, e incluso intentó matar a un niño de ocho años, que ya no era ningún niño. Pero ese es el punto de todo esto, ¿cierto? No importa si era un niño o no, o el hombre pato, o mi mejor amigo, porque hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarme. Y sin embargo, sigue siendo una niña.

-Yo tampoco podría respirar si mueres, Ranma –dice de pronto-. Y por un momento pensé que te irías y sentí que no podría un minuto más. Ayer estaba segura que debías vivir porque es lo correcto, es lo que debe ser, ¿cierto? Buscar esperanza, encontrar sobrevivientes y empezar de cero una nueva vida. Vivir. Ahora… -sus manos están temblando y las esconde debajo de las sábanas en sus piernas, sus ojos destellan de lágrimas-. De verdad espero que puedas venir conmigo.

Me levanto como un rayo, la silla en la que estaba sentado se tambalea hacia atrás y cae con un ruido sordo, pero la escucho muy lejos y sólo puedo ver mis brazos rodeando la cintura de la mujer que amo más que a mi vida, al mismo tiempo que pierde el conocimiento y su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro. La fiebre ya está en su punto más crítico, la siento brotando de cada poro de su piel, y sólo por un instante me quedo ahí, arrodillado a su lado, sosteniéndola, escuchando el ya muy conocido tambor de guerra que es mi corazón. Y el horizonte ya es blanco, azul y negro, y más estrellas de las que he visto jamás parpadean sobre nosotros. El silencio es absorbente, es todo y aplasta, lastima.

Y no puedo, no puedo con la idea de que la voy a perder.

No puedo.

Después de eso, todo cae en picada, los siguientes dos días son un infierno peor que cualquier otro que he vivido jamás, Akane no vuelve a tener un solo momento de lucidez, yo apenas duermo y ni siquiera cuando está sedada (con el resto de los medicamentos que encontré en la casita) me atrevo a cerrar los ojos. La meto a la tina al menos una vez día, intento hacerla comer, pero nada funciona, nada.

La noche del tercer día desde que la besé, mueve las manos como si buscara algo y yo las tomo entre las mías, abre los ojos y por fin me enfoca, por fin me ve y ha dejado de divagar en sueños y recuerdos.

-Ranma, ¿estás…?

Y entonces lo digo en voz alta, porque ya no puedo taparme los ojos y fingir que todo saldrá bien. Soy inmune.

-Por favor, recuéstate a mi lado –me pide, ¿y cómo podría negarle algo al gran y único amor de mi vida? Lo hago, claro, y ella se gira para verme cara a cara, y así nos quedamos un rato hasta que el sueño la vence de nuevo, y para mi sorpresa, a mi también.

-Ranma –su voz me arranca de un sueño sin sueños, como si una mano me sacara de un océano negro y frío. Abro los ojos apenas escucho su voz, completamente alerta.

La negrura de un mundo sin luz es completa, aplasta y asusta, pero esa noche hay Luna llena y sus rayos de plata pasan por las cortinas descorridas y me muestran su figura y sus ojos como un par de estrellas. La vela que estaba en su buró se ha consumido por completo, pero no la necesito, puedo verla claramente, y se ve más extraordinariamente hermosa que nunca.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto, si es posible, más allá de aterrado.

Porque ya sé que sucede.

-Está pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando?

No, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, por favor no, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Ella pasa una mano de fuego sobre mi mejilla, me acaricia suavemente, tan, tan suavemente que mis ojos se nublan de lágrimas y mi garganta duele como si algo la atravesara.

-Mi amor –susurra, su aliento es dulce-. Mi Ranma. Ha llegado el momento de que me vaya.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

-No –la palabra escapa de sus labios como un susurro, pero lleva consigo la inmensa desesperación de un hombre enamorado, asustado, abandonado. No hay dolor más fuerte que ese, el verlo así. Ni siquiera el dolor que por fin está consumiendo el último vestigio que me queda de vida se le compara a esto.

Siento que la fiebre me derrite el cerebro, que mis ojos se hacen agua, que mi lengua es un carbón encendido. Siento mi cuerpo colapsar y me imagino uno de esos viejos edificios abandonados derrumbándose entre una nube de polvo. Que extraño pensamiento, casi puedo sentir el polvo en mi nariz, tapándome los pulmones. Deliro. Deliro todo el tiempo y no, debo estar aquí para despedirme de Ranma. " _Concéntrate, por última vez."_

Si, es la última vez, más me vale hacerlo bien.

Parpadeo e intento enfocar de nuevo los ojos imposibles del hombre que sin duda es el más apuesto, fuerte y perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra; antes y después de terminar.

-Ranma, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, en este y todos los mundos, tu eres mi alma.

-Akane… Por favor –la primer lágrima que sale de sus ojos brilla como un diamante bajo la luz de plata, y rueda sobre el puente de su nariz, resbala por la mejilla envuelta en sombras y se pierde.

Siento como si garras de fuego trituraran mi estómago y mis entrañas, mi sangre es ácido, apenas puedo soportarlo, y sin embargo el dolor me parece irrelevante, casi lo puedo ignorar. ¿No es extraño?

-Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, de haber podido amarte y ser quien se quedara con tu corazón.

-Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo… Tu eres mi corazón, y no se… No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti –aun susurra, creo que yo también lo hago, y pienso de nuevo en el edificio que se derrumba, y en el dosel de ramas sobre nuestras cabezas en el bosque. Veo los espacios recortados entre hojas y ramas, y la luz el Sol brillando entre éstos. Siento el aire-. Akane.

Su mano está en mi mejilla, parecemos dos amantes a punto de ser vencidos por el sueño. La forma en que dice mi nombre me da a entender que ya estaba de nuevo en el mundo de fuego y humo de la fiebre.

-¿Qué hago? –me pregunta como si yo tuviera algún tipo de respuesta a todo eso, y es de lo más inusual, pero creo tenerla.

-Tienes que darme tu palabra.

-No –niega con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Vas a vivir…

-Ya hablamos de esto, Akane, por favor –otra lágrima, más brillante si es posible, atrapa toda mi atención cuando se desliza hasta sus labios, tan hermosos, tan suaves, quisiera pasar un dedo sobre ellos, y besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento. Pero para mi desgracia, no me puedo mover. Ya no.

-Vas a vivir por la gente que queda allá afuera, por aquellos que aún creen en la esperanza. Vas a vivir para darles _esa_ esperanza, y evitar que esta historia se repita.

-Akane, basta…

-Evitar que los enamorados se separen y las familias se fragmenten.

-Yo no soy la cura –lo dice entre dientes, está furioso y no lo culpo. Yo misma siento un poco de rabia contra la vida, contra lo injusto que es todo esto.

-Eres tan especial, Ranma. Siempre lo has sido.

-Detente por favor. Sólo no te vayas, ¿de acuerdo? No te vayas.

-Dame tu palabra, Ranma.

-No –su rostro se transforma en puro dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos me parte el corazón en mil pedazos, ese no es un dolor que pueda ignorar, es el peor de todos, el más profundo e inhumano-. No, y no te vas a ir. No vas a dejarme solo.

Se levanta de un brinco, lleno de energía, como si las pocas horas que ha dormido en días fueran suficientes para tenerlo despierto por semanas enteras. Rodea la cama en dos zancadas y me levanta en vilo, de nuevo. Sus brazos alrededor de mi son de acero, su cuerpo fresco es un delicioso alivio. Pero siento su respiración agitada, casi puedo tocar el miedo que sale de él, y pongo suavemente mi mano sobre su pecho; su corazón parece querer quebrarlo y correr, irse conmigo.

Yo también quiero que esté conmigo, que me siga. Pero no soy tan egoísta, y lo amo demasiado para dejarlo cometer una locura siendo tan joven, tan envidiablemente sano. Sin soltarme ni por un segundo, abre el grifo de la regadera, y nos mete. El chorro de agua fría me quita el aliento y me estremezco, no me deja ir y comprendo que es así como será, que a pesar de lo horrible y torcido de la situación que nos ha orillado a esto, a pesar del dolor, de la agonía en el alma, del miedo, es así como voy a morir. En sus brazos.

¿Qué mejor forma de dejar este mundo?

Se sienta en la tina, estoy en su regazo, no puedo mover mis brazos, ya casi pierdo toda la fuerza. Pero estoy con él, estoy con él y eso es lo único que importa.

-Escúchame Akane, tienes que luchar contra esto, tienes que recuperarte porque no voy a poder, ¿me entiendes? –es un llanto de desesperación, es el último trágico intento y el primer rastro de la negación.

-Dame tu palabra.

Él vuelve a negar con la cabeza, yo estoy perdida en sus ojos, veo un mar infinito, un mar de agua quieta turbio en el fondo, luego veo las gotas resbalar sobre sus cabellos y desprenderse de la punta, las veo caer sobre mi rostro y parece lluvia.

Lluvia.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve bajo la lluvia? Ya no siento que el agua esté fría, ni caliente, no la siento en mi piel, porque ya no siento nada.

-Dame tu palabra -¿lo dije? ¿Lo pensé? ¿Intenté decirlo y fallé?-. No dejes… que se repita.

Busco una vez más sus ojos, y los encuentro repletos de lágrimas y en su rostro apuesto una mueca de terrible agonía.

-De acuerdo –dice al fin. Al fin, gracias Dios. ¿Qué tal eso para nuevo mantra? _Gracias_.- De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra.

Ah, me he equivocado, porque si siento. Siento que sonrío, siento que lo amo más que nunca y que ha aliviado la inquietud en mi corazón. Siento que él es toda mi vida, y toda la vida que el mundo necesita está en él.

-Te amo –esta vez estoy segura de que lo dije.

-Te amo, yo te amo mi hermosa prometida, te amo.

El agua se confunde con sus lágrimas, se confunde con el mundo entero cuando todo comienza a borrarse. Comienza a desaparecer, primero las paredes y el techo, luego la tina, la regadera, el agua, veo a Ranma inclinado sobre mi cuerpo, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel y escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello. Lo veo meciéndose hacia delante y atrás y lo escucho, claramente, llorar como nunca he escuchado a nadie hacerlo, con una fuerza y un desgarre que me perforan. Y finalmente…

Finalmente también desaparece él.

Y vuelvo a sentir. Con fuerza, siento que me desprendo de todos los males del mundo, del hambre y la pobreza, los crímenes, el llanto, el miedo, todos los temores infundados. Me veo de niña corriendo por el jardín que rodea el dojo, y veo a mi madre extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. Veo el cielo de mil colores, el cielo de las mañanas y las noches y como se mezclan como los colores en un lienzo. Veo a Ranma por primera vez, luego caminando sobre el enrejado de la calle, su sombra sobre la mía, o delante de mi, sus brazos tras la nuca, el falso desinterés tan obvio. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Veo su rostro iluminado por la mas hermosa de todas las sonrisas cuando vuelve sin maldición, y luego escucho de nuevo el llanto que le parte el alma bajo el agua de la regadera.

Lo veo todo, veo al mundo completo y siento que se está despidiendo de mi. Quiero llorar, quiero reír, gritar, correr, cantar, bailar… No hay dolor, no recuerdo el dolor.

* * *

Y entonces, mis pies descalzos tocan el césped, mis rodillas hormiguean, mis brazos buscan equilibrio y la luz cegadora e inesperada del Sol me deslumbra. Tengo que protegerme los ojos con las manos y esperar a que los puntos blancos sobre mi visión se difuminen.

Estoy en casa. Es mi casa, el dojo. Es hermosa y siento que no la he visto en un millón de años. Escucho las aves, las veo volar de un árbol al otro, escucho el bambú pegar contra las piedras del estanque, y el agua… Luego escucho mi respiración salir de mi boca una y otra vez, estoy anonadada.

Más que eso.

Doy un paso y es real, el pasto es real y cosquillea en la planta de mis pies, murmura con mis movimientos, y un sinfín de emociones llena mi pecho. Avanzo, al menos mis piernas lo hacen por mi, y entonces, cerca del estanque, veo a Nabiki.

-Nabiki…-no es mas que aire saliendo de mis pulmones, ni siquiera escucho mi voz, pero ella se gira y me mira.

Y sonríe tan ampliamente, tan divinamente que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y el corazón de alegría y sin pensarlo corro hacia ella y ella hacia mi.

Nos abrazamos con tanta fuerza que casi pierdo el aliento, pero no me importa porque puedo sentir su calor, su piel, su perfume y el cosquilleo de su cabello en la punta de mi nariz. Y la siento respirar. Lloro de la más inexplicable felicidad, y ella también llora sobre mi hombro.

-¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto cuando nos separamos, aunque lo único que quiero es volverla a abrazar y no soltarla jamás-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Akane? –la voz más dulce del mundo. ¿Tengo que decir de quién es?

Kasumi está de pie en la entrada de la casa, su cabello destella con la luz del sol cuando sale al jardín, su vestido y delantal, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se hinchan con el viento cuando me abre los brazos, y yo me envuelvo en ella y lloro con más desesperación.

-Oh, mi dulce niña –dice mientras me acaricia el cabello-. Te he extrañado tanto.

-Nos preguntábamos cuándo ibas a venir –dice Nabiki, uniendo su mano a la de nuestra hermana mayor sobre mi cabeza.

-Y si ellas se lo han preguntado –una tercera voz se extiende hasta nosotras-, imagínate yo, mi niña.

-¿Mamá?

Mamá, sí. Se une al abrazo, estoy demasiado impresionada para poder decir algo, así que las lleno de caricias y besos y abrazos, y trato de ignorar por un minuto más la pregunta que me da vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, casi tanto como la respuesta que se clava en mi corazón.

-¿Dónde…? -¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy? No, no es eso lo que quiero saber-. ¿Dónde está Ranma?

Mis hermanas y mi madre se separan un poco de mi, entre mis manos tengo sus manos, y tras la puerta de la casa veo a mi padre, sonriéndome.

-¿Ranma? –pregunta Kasumi, pero no como si no lo conociera, más bien no esperaba aquello.

-Ranma no está aquí –responde Nabiki, con su incomparable tono suficiente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque, querida –mi madre pasa su mano por mis mejillas-, él está vivo.

* * *

Y este es el final. Esto, lo último que diré de mi historia.

Estoy en mi cielo, por decirlo de algún modo. Nabiki dice que todos tenemos uno, y aunque es difícil de explicar, y aún más de entender, estamos entrelazados entre todos, como la red de una telaraña. Pero un cielo sin Ranma, no es cielo ¿cierto? ¿Es egoísta que diga esto? Antes dije que no era tan egoísta. _Tan_.

En mi cielo, está lloviendo, estuve un rato afuera, en el jardín, sintiendo las gotas de tibia lluvia caer sobre mi, empapar mi vestido que sigue siendo el vestido blanco que Ranma encontró para mi, pero me ajusta mucho mejor ahora. Después me quedé viendo la lluvia desde el pasillo techado, y Kasumi me dijo que siempre que llore, el cielo llorará conmigo.

Justo ahora, no lloro, así que está muy nublado, cielo cerrado por nubes de plomo. Así es como me siento, a decir verdad, ¿quién dijo que todo en el cielo es felicidad? No hay miedo, cierto, no hay enfermedad ni temor de perder a nadie. Pero sin Ranma estoy incompleta, me siento como una muñeca que ha perdido la cuerda que le daba vida, o los hilos que la hacían bailar.

Amo a mis hermanas, a mi madre, a mi padre que ahora está jugando una partida de shogi con el Tío Genma, los dos muy concentrados. Estoy feliz de estar con ellos de nuevo, feliz de comprender, más allá de todo raciocinio, que son reales, están aquí, conmigo. Sin embargo, Ranma…

Mis pensamientos son profundos y todos mis recuerdos increíblemente nítidos, así que me dejo llevar por ellos porque al menos ahí puedo verlo una y otra vez, incluso puedo escuchar su voz, y es casi como tenerlo frente a mi. _Casi_. Y cuando me doy cuenta, ha anochecido. ¿Saben cómo se sabe que es medianoche?

Bien, en el cielo, simplemente lo sabes. Tan simple como eso. Cuando regreso de mis pensamientos, sé que es medianoche, y no está mi padre ni el Tío Genma, y me pregunto, vagamente, si en el cielo se necesita dormir. Al menos yo no tengo sueño, y es extraño pensar en el sueño, se siente como pensar en un objeto. Completamente innecesario.

-¿Mamá? ¿Kasumi? –me levanto, estiro las piernas, el ruido del estanque me llena de tranquilidad, y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, veo una figura.

Mi corazón, que sí, aún tengo corazón, se detiene. Literalmente escucho el eco del latido antes de detenerse, y después vuelve a andar, acelerado.

Es una figura masculina. Siento que voy a caer, o voy a volar, no lo sé, no sé si lo estoy imaginando o no, y ruego porque no sea así. Giro la cabeza lentamente sobre mi hombro, y lo veo. Exactamente en el lugar donde yo estaba cuando llegué esta tarde (tarde, noche, día, es irrelevante), ahí, está él.

Estoy boquiabierta, ¿es esto cierto? Me acerco, paso a paso, lentamente. Sigo descalza y no sé por qué pienso en esto, pero lo pienso, estoy descalza. Entonces me mira, ¡y sí, es él! ¡Es él! La forma en la que se abren sus ojos, azules, tan azules, puros, únicos, brillantes como zafiros, y la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro perfecto. Perfecto. Perfecto. Me lanzo a sus brazos sin siquiera pensarlo, mi cuerpo piensa antes que yo. Lo rodeo del cuello y él me toma de la cintura y me levanta y me hace girar y escucho su risa. ¡Su risa es todo, todo y más! Cuando mis pies vuelven a tocar el césped, me llega un pensamiento atroz, y sí, una vez más estoy en el cielo y el pensamiento efectivamente es atroz.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -. Sonríe, me mira de esa manera tan especial, sumamente irreal-. Ranma, ¿acaso…? –no, no puede ser, me dio su palabra.

-Viví –responde, y su voz… Su voz es como terciopelo y música, viento y agua-. Viví como me lo pediste. Busqué vida y la encontré, busqué refugio y lo hallé. Di mi sangre, y tenías razón. Tenías razón, Akane, fue la cura. Tú lo sabías, lo sabías porque eres increíble. La cura se repartió por el mundo, aunque quedaban pocos que lo habitaran, todos comenzamos de nuevo. Recorrí la tierra de horizonte a horizonte, y te amé en cada paso, y te amo como el primer día. Nunca amé a nadie más. Viví, mi amor, y ningún amante más tuvo que separase de su corazón, y vi nuevas familias crecer y sonreír. Los vi tener esperanza y futuro. Viví cuarenta años más. ¿No te lo dije? Ahí a donde vayas…

-Yo también iré –termino por él.

No sé en qué momento, pero las lágrimas han empapado mi rostro, y no dejan de salir, no se detienen. Tengo las manos en los labios, lo miro sin palabras, sin manera de agradecerle todo lo que dice. Solo sé que mi corazón va a estallar de amor, de alegría, de sorpresa.

Toma mis manos entre las suyas y las aleja de mi rostro, entonces se inclina y me besa. Y este beso es más suave, más puro y profundo, abre su boca y yo la mia, y me aferro a su cuello, nuestros alientos bailan juntos, sus manos se cierran en mi cintura, me acercan a él, me aprietan a él, a su cuerpo, su aroma, su alma.

Así que sólo me queda decir lo obvio.

Es medianoche, y finalmente, después de todo lo malo y lo bueno, del miedo, el horror, la locura y el dolor… por fin, estoy en el Cielo.

Fin.

* * *

Para Lorelei.

A todos, gracias por leerme.


End file.
